LOVE IS NOT A CHOICE
by Attachiante Nephilim
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Si vous aimez Klaine (Glee), Sterek (Teen Wolf), Malec (Shadowhunters/TMI), Gallavich (Shameless), Larry Stylinson et pleins d'autres... Ce recueil est pour vous. Bonne lecture!
1. I wanna top you (Malec)

**Disclaimer: Les livres TMI appartiennent à Cassandra Clare et la série Shadowhunters appartient à Freeform.**

 _Très subtil le titre n'est-ce pas? Petit os un peu hot où Alec veut prendre les commandes._

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Alec Lightwood était heureux dans sa vie. Le monde obscur commençait tout doucement à se calmer, Jace était de retour après des semaines passées aux côtés de Valentin et ce dernier était recherché dans les moindres recoins.

Mais surtout... Il avait Magnus. _Son_ Magnus.

Ils sortaient ensembles depuis quelques semaines déjà et le néphilim ne pensait pas que cette relation le comblerait autant. Ses relations avec sa mère par contre s'étaient amenuisées, mais il en avait marre d'être le fils parfait. Il voulait être lui-même désormais. Et il l'était. Sa relation avec Magnus évoluait de jour en jour et il en était plus que satisfait. Mais... Il y avait toujours cet aspect de leur couple qui le faisait douter ces temps-ci et dont il n'osait pas parler au sorcier.

Le sexe.

Alec et Magnus avaient franchi ce pas depuis deux semaines déjà et détrompez-vous, Alec en gardait un très bon souvenir: Magnus avait été doux, tendre et avait priviligié le plaisir du chasseur avant le sien. Mais depuis lors, c'était toujours le sorcier qui était le dominant et Alec commençait à être disons... Frustré? Peut-être étaient-ce ses instincts de shadowhunter aimant être au contrôle qui le faisaient penser comme ça mais Alec ne voulait qu'une chose depuis des semaines... Faire l'amour au sorcier.

Seulement, quand on s'appelle Alec Lightwood et qu'on est plus que réservé quand il s'agit d'exprimer ses sentiments, ça complique la situation. Et Isabelle l'avait apparemment remarqué.

\- Bon big bro' je vais finir par appeler Magnus si ça continue.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

\- Tu tires la tronche, enfin pas comme d'habitude, tu te mordilles la lèvre presque jusqu'à sang, tu es distrait, tu soupires comme un boeuf... Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose.

\- Et c'est?

\- Tu es frustré sexuellement.

\- Qu-IZZY!

\- Quoi? Tu vas pas me dire que c'est pas vrai, j'ai déjà vécu ça! Et puis je te connais par coeur Alec. Donc va voir Magnus pour qu'il te dépucèle une bonne fois pour toute parce que tu vas finir par faire une syncope.

Les joues d'Alec avaient prises une bonne couleur tomate mais il décida de rentrer dans le jeu de sa soeur pour une fois.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, le dépucelage a été effectué depuis un moment déjà.

\- QUOI? VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT?!

L'aîné des Lightwood plaqua sa main sur la bouche de sa cadette qui l'enleva et se mit à chuchoter cette fois:

\- Comment t'as osé ne pas m'en parler?

\- Je suis pas comme Jace et toi à raconter mes ébats tu le sais bien.

\- Oui mais quand même! La première fois c'est important! Ca s'est bien passé au moins?

\- Oui, rougit-il.

\- Bon alors c'est quoi le problème?

\- Bah... Hum... Enfin tu vois je-il...

\- Alec si tu pouvais te grouiller avant ma mission de ce soir ce serait bien.

Il soupira mais décida d'opter pour la franchise et d'aller droit au but pour une fois.

\- En gros, Magnus fait l'amour comme un dieu mais j'aimerais bien... Essayer, voilà!

\- C'est donc ça, sourit malicieusement Izzy. Tu caches bien ton jeu en faites big bro'! Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas?

\- C'est pas aussi facile que ça.

\- Je comprends. Mais toi et Magnus avez vraiment l'air d'entretenir une bonne relation surtout si tu lui fais assez confiance pour te donner à lui. Mais le plus important en amour c'est aussi l'honnêteté.

\- Je... Je suppose que tu as raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison c'est connu! Bon va te préparer.

\- Hein? Pourquoi?

\- Je dois peut-être aller au fin fond du Queens pour des démons ce soir mais toi mon gars tu vas aller à Brooklyn passer une soirée avec ton petit-ami.

\- C'est un ordre j'imagine?

\- Tout à fait.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel mais remercia tout de même sa soeur. Elle lui était souvent de bon conseil et il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur elle. Il sortit donc de la salle des armes et à peine arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, son cellulaire sonna. Il sourit en voyant l'appelant.

\- Allô?

\- Comment vas-tu Alexander?

\- Bien... Fatigué mais ça va, et toi?

\- Oh tu n'es pas trop fatigué j'espère? Parce que justement pour répondre à ta question, je vais bien aussi mais je voulais savoir s'il y avait une infime chance pour que tu viennes au Pandémonium ce soir?

\- Hum... Bah tu sais moi et les boîtes de nuit...

\- S'il te plaîîîît!

Alec ne le voyait même pas mais savait même à travers le cellulaire que Magnus faisait cette moue qui le faisait craquer à chaque fois.

\- D'accord je passerai faire un tour.

\- Oh super merci! Je te laisse j'ai des clients à recevoir mais à ce soir petit ange!

\- A ce soir, sourit Alec.

Il se laissa tomber à plein ventre sur son lit et laissa son portable à côté de lui. Peut-être qu'il pourra profiter de la soirée de ce soir pour lui parler de ses envies?

* * *

Vers 22h, Alec entra dans la bruyante discothèque qu'était le Pandémonium. Des vampires, des sorciers, des loup-garous, des fées, des terrestres... Même quelques shadowhunters qui aimaient se faire plaisir de temps en temps.

Le Lightwood avait fait un effort et avait enfilé une chemise pour une fois, grise foncée et un pantalon noire basique. Enfin, Izzy l'avait surtout forcé à laisser sa tenue de shadowhunter traditionnel et son arc à flèches à l'Institut. Il s'était donc contenté de garder un poignard séraphique dans sa botte. Au cas où.

Il chercha Magnus du regard mais eut du mal avec toute cette foule. Il avança et finit par le voir de loin... Plutôt bien accompagné.

Un loup-garou blond, plutôt baraqué et un sourire charmeur parlait au sorcier d'une manière un peu trop familière. Il continuait de sourire à Magnus qui essayait de garder un air poli mais Alec connaissait bien les expressions du sorcier à présent: il était mal à l'aise.

Et son malaise s'accentua quand l'inconnu l'attrapa par la taille. Alec serra les dents. "Il se croit où celui-là?" pensa-t-il en se précipitant vers eux. Il arracha alors le sorcier et le colla à son torse.

\- Il est pris, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Le loup-garou écarquilla les yeux en voyant les runes sur la peau du brun et préféra s'en aller. Ce n'était jamais très recommandé de chercher un chasseur d'ombres.

\- Ouf, merci Alexander! Je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser, sourit le sorcier.

Mais Alec lui, n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à rire. Il tira le sorcier par la main et le guida jusqu'à la foule. Magnus, lui, suivait voyant bien qu'il était contrarié et ne voulait pas rajouter une couche. Ils sortirent et Magnus allait se décider à parler quand Alec le plaqua contre un mur dans une ruelle pas loin de la boîte.

\- Alec qu'est-ce que-

\- T'es à _moi._ Hein?

Magnus était pris de court. Alec, étant plus grand que lui, le surplombait avec ses deux mains appuyées sur le mur à côté de sa tête. Et son regard... Ses yeux étaient remplis de contrariété, de colère et de... désir?

\- Magnus... Pour moi cette relation est exclusive j'espère que tu le sais.

\- Ou-oui...

C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi faible face au chasseur. C'était normalement lui celui sûr de lui, qui flirtait... Là il se sentait tout petit face à ce regard brûlant...

\- Je suis à toi Magnus, mais toi... Toi tu es à moi aussi. Personne n'a le droit de te toucher comme il l'a fait...

En impliquant les gestes à ses paroles, il commença à passer ses mains sur le corps de son amant, à ses hanches que le loup-garou de tout à l'heure s'était permis de toucher. Il colla son front à celui de l'asiatique qui brûlait de l'intérieur.

\- Alec... Embrasse moi...

Le chasseur posa ses lèvres sur celles de Magnus qui colla encore plus son corps à celui d'Alec. Celui-ci avait perdu tout contrôle. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose: Magnus.

\- Je- je nous fais un portail à... mon appart? demanda ce dernier entre deux baisers.

\- Oui. Maintenant.

Le ton autoritaire excita encore plus Magnus qui se décala un peu pour faire un portail.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans l'appartement du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas décollées. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser fougueusement et Alec le replaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Alexander, gémit Magnus.

Le susnommé avait plongé sa tête dans le cou du sorcier et suçotait la peau hâlée comme si c'était la meilleure des friandises... Ce que Magnus représentait à ses yeux d'ailleurs.

Les mains de Magnus étaient passées sous la chemise d'Alec et caressaient ses abdos ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir. Alec continuait de lui faire un suçon dans le cou et de le caresser. Ses mains qui étaient sur les hanches du sorcier descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il empoigna possessivement. Le sorcier gémit à cela et Alec sentit son érection durcir de plus en plus en entendant cette voix gémir _à cause_ de lui. Pour lui.

\- Mags... Je-Je veux te prendre. Là tout de suite, dit-il soudain d'une voix rauque.

Il sortit sa tête du cou de son homme qui le regardait intensément. Puis un sourire prit place sur son visage:

\- Enfin, sourit Magnus. J'attends cela depuis trop longtemps. Et si c'est ce que tu veux... Je suis entièrement à toi Alexander.

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase à l'oreille du chasseur qui frissonna violemment. Ses mains qui étaient toujours sur les fesses de Magnus se firent plus pressantes et bientôt il le souleva du sol. Magnus enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour se stabiliser et Alec le porta jusqu'à sa chambre (où il avait beaucoup "dormi" ces dernières semaines).

En chemin, Magnus arracha pratiquement sa chemise et Alec fit de même avec celle en cachemire du sorcier. Ce dernier fut jeté sur son lit, Alec le surplombant. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément, leurs langues se cherchaient, leurs caresses ne s'arrêtaient plus. Magnus caressa ces biceps qu'il aimait tant, musclés par tous ces entraînements de shadowhunter. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras d'Alec.

Il glissa ses mains sur son torse, tout aussi musclé, puis descendit ses mains plus bas encore...

\- M-Magnus...

Ses mains frôlaient son intimité désormais mais ce n'était toujours pas assez pour Alec qui mouvait ses hanches vers le haut.

\- S'il te plaît... Mon coeur...

Magnus adorait quand il l'appelait comme ça... Il dézippa le pantalon noir et attrapa l'érection d'Alec à travers son boxer qui gémit encore plus. Sa main commença à faire des vas et viens de plus en plus vite et Alec sentait qu'il allait venir s'il n'arrêtait pas maintenant. Il stoppa donc sa main et reprit le contrôle. Car cette fois, il voulait venir en le sorcier pour la première fois. Magnus était tellement impatient qu'il claqua des doigts et les deux se retrouvèrent complètement nus.

\- T'as du... commença Alec, coupé par Magnus qui sortit du lubrifiant de sa table de nuit.

Alec tremblait désormais. Cette assurance qu'il avait eu au Pandémonium s'était évaporée et il commençait à paniquer. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas procurer de plaisir à son amant... Magnus remarqua cela et caressa sa joue tendrement.

\- Hey... Tu le veux et je le veux moi aussi... Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange...

Magnus avait murmuré ça sur un ton tellement apaisant que cela rassura le chasseur. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser et Magnus passa ses mains sur le dos du chasseur au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci avait attrapé le lubrifiant malgré leurs bouches toujours collées et en versa suffisamment sur ses doigts. Sa main tremblait alors qu'il descendit sa main vers l'entrée de l'asiatique. Il mit d'abord un doigt et Magnus glapit presque, à la sensation. Il n'était pas habitué.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Alec en pensant lui avoir fait mal.

Il inséra un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième et les bougea légèrement. Magnus était tellement excité qu'il se mouvait contre les doigts d'Alec en en redemandant encore.

\- Je te veux toi! Maintenant...

La respiration d'Alec se faisait erratique et il savait que c'était le moment. Il dirigea son sexe vers l'intimité de son homme et avec un peu de mal, il le pénétra doucement.

Magnus écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, sentant la douleur bien présente. Il retint un gémissement de douleur de franchir ses lèvres mais il lui échappa ce qui effraya Alec. Il se retira alors qu'il l'avait à peine pénétré.

\- Non je-je te fais mal! J'y arrive pas, j'suis trop nul j'peux pas je-

\- Alec, Alec, calme toi... Mon ange arrête...

Magnus, avec toute la force qu'il put, inversa leurs positions et se retrouva à califourchon sur son homme.

\- C'est normal que j'ai mal au début chéri, tu te rappelles pour toi? Ca va aller...

Il avait repris le sexe d'Alec en mains et ce dernier avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses paroles alors qu'il caressait sa verge.

\- Regarde moi Alexander... Regarde moi...

Il fit ce qu'il lui demandait et fixa son regard dans les orbes dorées ressemblant à celles d'un chat. Ils gémissaient tout les deux alors que Magnus mouvait ses hanches au-dessus de lui et Alec était tellement plongé dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son amant se soulever et s'empaller tout doucement sur son sexe. Le visage d'Alec se tordit de plaisir alors qu'il réalisa. Il était en Magnus. Ce dernier commença à bouger doucement le temps de s'habituer. Alec agrippa ses hanches, savourant cette sensation génial. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet que maintenant.

\- Aleeeec, aahh... Vas-y... B-bouge toi aussi, criait presque Magnus en rejetant la tête en arrîère.

Alec était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu une aussi belle vision. Il laissa alors la bête en lui sortir et l'excitation prendre le contrôle en réinversant leurs positions. Il se retrouva à nouveau au-dessus du sorcier et commença à bouger en lui de plus en plus vite. Magnus l'encourageait, lui disait d'aller plus vite... Alors Alec alla plus vite. Tellement vite qu'il ne savait plus arrêter ses hanches et son bassin de pillonner Magnus, la tête de lit claquait contre le mur les rendant tous deux contents de n'avoir aucun voisin.

Alec continuait à ce même rythme qui faisait crier Magnus. Ils sentirent leurs orgasmes arriver après plusieurs minutes de plaisir.

\- Je-je viens! Magnus je viens! MERDE!

Il se déversa en Magnus en criant son prénom et Magnus vint lui aussi en criant son prénom. Alec continuait de venir en sentant l'intimité de Magnus se serrer autour de son sexe pendant l'orgasme.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils se laissèrent retomber tout deux sur le lit, leur respiration plus qu'effrenée.

\- Je... Tu... Wow...

\- Tu as été... Génial Alexander.

\- J'ai eu un bon prof, sourit-il.

\- Non mais sérieusement je ne savais pas que tu avais cela en toi.

Alec finit par sortir de Magnus qui grimaça à la sensation de vide qui le prit. Alec lui avait donné tellement de bien...

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu voulais faire ça? demanda-t-il alors qu'il reposa sa tête sur son torse pale.

\- Euh oui...

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais demandé?

\- Je n'osais pas... Mais quand j'ai vu ce gars essayer de te draguer au Pandémonium... J'ai voulu... Foncer?

\- Et bien n'hésite pas à "foncer" plus souvent Alexander, rit-il bientôt suivi de son amant. Et si c'est en me faisant draguer que tu deviens aussi possessif alors je ferai en sortes de me faire aborder plus souvent!

\- Ca, ça m'étonnerait!

Magnus rit encore plus en sentant les lèvres d'Alec chatouiller son cou et bientôt ils se callèrent dans une postion bien à eux où Magnus caressait ses cheveux d'ébène tout en re-dessinant les runes noires avec ses doigts. Alec quant à lui regardait tendrement Magnus.

Et leurs regards ne traduisaient que ces quelques mots: Je t'aime.

FIN.


	2. Crush (Sterek)

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, mais à Jeff Davis. Si c'était le cas, Derek se serait déjà rendu compte que Stiles est l'amour de sa vie et Lydia & Aiden auraient déjà un beau baby blond vénitien-roux qui crierait sûrement à leur en casser leurs oreilles tout comme sa maman.**

 _ **Note: Cora vit avec Derek et Isaac vit chez Scott.**_

Maintenant que Jennifer Blake alias le Darrach et Deucalion étaient hors d'état de nuire, toute la meute put prendre un moment de repos. Enfin, en quelque sorte, ils s'entrainaient toujours et Scott étant devenu un vrai Alpha avait de nouvelles responsabilités maintenant. Quoiqu'il en soit, le calme arrivait à régner depuis quelques jours à Beacon Hills.

Alors que Derek s'entrainaît chez lui, il entendit Cora parler au téléphone dans la pièce d'à côté, apparemment avec Stiles.

\- Tu comptes lui dire quand? l'entendit-il dire. Ca va bien se voir un jour de toute façon. Oh allez Stiles, d'après ce que Scott m'a dit ça fait des mois que tu en es raide dingue, avoue lui tes sentiments merde!

D'un coup, l'ancien Alpha arrêta ses pompes pour écouter d'avantage la conversation. Stiles craquait pour quelqu'un? Ou était amoureux de quelqu'un? Il savait que le jeune homme avait cessé d'avoir des sentiments pour Lydia mais ignorait qu'il en avait développé d'autres pour une autre personne...

\- Bon j'vais raccrocher, déclara Cora. En plus Derek est à côté, vaut mieux pas qu'il l'apprenne, t'imagine sa réaction?

Elle échappa un rire puis raccrocha pour de bon. Elle sortit de la pièce et passa où celle se tenait maintenant Derek, sans même lui jeter un regard.

\- On t'a jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes?

\- Vous aviez qu'à parler moins fort! Ca fait une heure que vous discutiez, grogna-t-il.

\- J'imagine que tu as entendu une partie de notre conversation alors?

\- Effectivement, alors comme ça... Stiles...

\- Essaye même pas Derek, je ne te dirais rien.

\- Et pourquoi pas?

\- Ca ne te regarde absolument pas, dit sa soeur en prenant sa veste en cuir.

\- Oh de toute façon je m'en fous. Et tu vas où là, comme ça?

\- Chez Scott, Stiles est là-bas aussi, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte du hangar.

\- Y aura qu'eux deux?

Cora ne put répondre car elle était déjà partie. Il lâcha un grognement car il savait qu'Isaac serait sûrement là-bas aussi, et il soupçonnait le bêta d'avoir des vues sur sa petite soeur. Il reprit donc son entraînement solitaire mais ne put se concentrer. Après tout, il disait la vérité, il se fiche totalement de qui peut intéresser Stiles. Stiles, le gamin hyperactif souvent énervant qui parle tout le temps... Mais avec qui il avait pu nouer des liens après presque 3 ans. Même si ces liens se résumaient aux menaces, sauvetages et plaquages contre les murs... Ces plaquages où Derek avait souvent envie, _trop souvent_ envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles fines et rosies de l'humain... Bon D'ACCORD. Oui, Derek ne supportait pas le fait que Stiles puisse aimer quelqu'un... quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

OOOOOOOOOO

La cadette des Hale arriva chez Scott rapidement et toqua avant de se faire accueillir par Isaac. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire en la voyant et elle sentit ses joues rougir.

\- Salut Cora. Je suppose que tu cherches les deux crétins d'eau douce, ils sont en haut.

\- Pas mal les surnoms, rit-elle. Merci.

Isaac passa la porte à son tour tandis que la jeune fille monta en haut et rentra sans frapper comme elle en avait l'habitude. Scott et Stiles étaient installés au pied du lit, un paquet de chips au milieu en plein milieu d'un jeu vidéo.

\- Salut Cora, dirent-ils en même temps ne lâchant pas le regard de l'écran, ni leurs mains de leurs manettes.

\- Ben dis donc, quel action ici.

\- Attends c'est pas notre faute, une fois que tu commences ce jeu tu peux plus t'arrêter, déclara Scott.

\- Tu devais pas voir la chasseuse toi aujourd'hui?

\- Non elle avait un truc de prévu avec Lydia.

\- Donc, toi et moi on sert de bouche-trou, soupira Stiles

\- Non du tout! répondit Scott ce qui fit rire la jeune fille qui prit la troisième manette et commença à jouer avec les deux autres joueurs.

Cette situation pouvait paraître bizarre non? La soeur du grand méchant loup Derek Hale, jouait aux jeux vidéos avec Scott McCall et Stiles Stilinski. Mais à la plus grande surprise de beaucoup, Cora s'entendait beaucoup avec les deux garçons, qu'elle considérait maintenant après quelques mois comme ses meilleurs amis. Surtout Stiles.

\- Au faites Stiles, Derek est au courant que tu as un crush, lâcha-t-elle en plein dans le jeu vidéo.

Stiles lâcha d'un coup sa manette et sa bouche se forma en un grand O.

\- Cool, merci Stiles tu m'as fait gagner des points, s'écria Scott l'air pas le moins du monde concerné par la bombe que venait de lâcher la jeune fille.

\- QUOI? hurla l'humain. Pourquoi tu lui as dit? Cora t'es folle! Comment il a réagi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Oh mon dieu j'arrive pas à y croire, t'avais promis de ne rien dire! Oh c'est pas vrai, j'vais plus jamais pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, et puis de toute façon il ne voudra sûrement plus me voir après ça, si ça se trouve il va sûrement me frapper ou...

\- STILES! Bordel qu'est-ce qui faut gueuler pour que tu la fermes, soupira Cora. Il nous a entendu au téléphone mais il ne sait pas de qui il s'agit.

\- Ouf, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était la fin pour moi.

\- C'est de ta faute aussi, depuis que tu es sûr de tes sentiments pour lui tu nous appelles sans arrêt au secours pour savoir quoi faire, dit Scott en posant finalement aussi sa manette de jeu.

\- J'suis d'accord avec l'autre amoureux transit à côté de moi, dit Cora.

\- Hey, c'est bon c'est pas parce qu'avec Allison ça se passe bien que tu dois m'attaquer moi et mon couple, s'offusqua le loup garou.

\- Perso, tes cochonneries avec la chasseuse Argent j'en ai rien à faire, dit-elle en levant les yeux.

Stiles et Scott se regardèrent d'un regard compris. Ils savaient tout les deux que Cora détestait Allison et Lydia de toute façon. Cependant, elle remarqua l'once de malice et le sourire dans le regard de ses deux amis.

\- Quoi? grogna-t-elle, je déteste quand on me fixe comme ça.

"C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à son frangin" pensa Stiles. Ce dernier et Scott cependant, n'abandonnèrent pas ce regard et les deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent d'un air complice avant de se lancer.

\- Cora? Et toi, tu n'aurais pas quelqu'un en vue par hasard?

Elle faillit recracher la gorgée de soda qu'elle avait en bouche sur Stiles mais se retint.

\- Quoi? Non pourquoi?

\- Hinhin... pas même un certain loup garou bêta aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds qui... je sais pas moi, vivrait ici? demanda Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel, un air innocent au visage.

\- Bravo mec, pour le coup de la discrétion t'as tout raté! déclara Scott.

\- Ok, si vous parlez d'Isaac vous vous trompez, je ne ressens rien pour lui, répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle essayait détaché.

\- Vraiment? Alors pourquoi ton coeur vient d'accélerer au moment où tu as dis le prénom d'Isaac? dit Scott un sourire.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Comment ça se fait que ces deux idiots savent aussi bien la cerner? Elle essaya de trouver un mensonge vite fait mais elle n'y arriva pas, ce qui fit éclater de rire les deux garçons qui étaient euphoriques.

\- AAAAH JE LE SAVAIS! Isaac te plaît! s'écria l'humain un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- NON C'EST FAUX!

\- C'est bon avoue le, on t'a grillé, dit l'autre loup garou.

\- Bon D'ACCORD! Isaac me plaît ok? Mais vous avez interdiction formelle de le répéter c'est clair? Si quelqu'un l'apprend, non pire si Derek l'apprend, s'en ai fini de moi, de Isaac et de vous deux parce que je vous taperai tellement fort contre une porte que votre tête va s'en décrocher compris?

\- Parole de scout ton secret est bien gardé!

\- Stiles t'as jamais été aux scouts, dit son meilleur ami.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sait d'abord? s'exclama l'humain avec des grands gestes ce qui fit rire ses deux amis.

OOOOOO

Derek n'avait définitivement pas pu dormir de la nuit. Toute cette histoire de "crush" avec Stiles ne faisait que le hanter. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser et penser jusqu'à s'en casser la tête. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne? Est-ce qu'il la connaissait? Est-ce que c'était quelqu'un de la meute? Il ne savait même pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué Cora sortir. Elle était allé voir Stiles chez lui. C'est là que ça tilta dans la tête de Hale. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait répondre à sa question: Scott.

OOOOOO

\- Derek? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, y a un problème? demanda le nouvel Alpha en voyant Derek à sa porte.

\- Non, pas pour le moment.

\- Bon, ben si tu cherches ta soeur elle est pas là.

\- Je ne cherche pas Cora, c'est toi que je voulais voir.

Scott fronça les sourcils mais laissa Derek entrer. Ce dernier lui posa plusieurs questions pour voir si il n'avait rien à signaler de son côté, si Deucalion était vraiment parti pour de bon. Scott acquiesa à toutes ses questions, devenant de plus en sceptique quant à la véritable raison de sa visite. Il finit par l'interrompre.

\- Bon Derek, ça suffit, j'ai l'impression que tu ne dis pas tout, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

L'ancien Alpha fut pris au dépourvu, surpris que le lycéen ait réussi à le cerner. Il lâcha un soupir et se lança:

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de "crush" avec Stiles?

\- Qu- Attends, pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Ni toi à la mienne, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça Derek?

Il ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment. Même lui se le demandait intérieurement, pourquoi cette histoire le perturbait tant? C'était les affaires de Stiles après tout.

\- Parce que... c'est pas vraiment le moment pour Stiles d'avoir une amourette ok? Vu les derniers évènements, ce serait bien de s'impliquer dans ce qui peut arriver dans cette ville.

\- Tu dis ça mais toi ça ne t'as pas empêché de batifoler avec une folle qui a enlevé ma mère, le père de Stiles et celui d'Allison.

Scott regretta sa phrase dès qu'elle était sortie mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il était peut-être parfois idiot (bon souvent il l'avoue) mais il n'était pas bête et était conscient des sentiments de Derek pour son meilleur ami. Et il avait tellement laissé tomber ce dernier au profit d'Allison qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur.

Derek affichait une mine grave sur son visage. Il savait que son ancien bêta n'avait pas tout à fait tord et il regrettait encore tout ce qui s'est passé avec Jennifer. Il tourna le dos et partit quand Scott s'adressa une nouvelle fois à lui:

\- Ecoute, si tu veux vraiment savoir par qui Stiles est intéressé tu devrais lui demander tout simplement.

Derek s'approchait et allait monter dans sa Camaro quand Scott murmura:

\- Dis lui tes sentiments Derek.

Derek l'avait entendu.

OOOOOO

Stiles lâcha un énorme soupir de soulagement en passant le pas de sa porte. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit. Son portable vibra et il sut que c'était encore un énième message de Cora:

De **Cora H. :**

"t'as intérêt à lui dire cette semaine je te préviens!"

Il soupira une seconde fois et envoya son portable valser dans la pièce. Il ne savait déjà pas comment elle avait pu réussir à deviner qui était son crush. Cette fille est vraiment incroyable, dans les deux sens du terme. Il mit sa tête dans son oreiller dans l'espoir de ne plus penser à rien. Mais demander à Stiles Stilinski de ne plus penser à rien, c'est comme demander à un lycanthrope de se transformer en autruche, c'est impossible.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent automatiquement vers... _lui_. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'être tombé amoureux de lui. Mais comme on dit souvent: on ne décide pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Après tout, il était quand même tombé amoureux de Lydia qui avant ne savait même pas qu'il existait. Il a fallu d'ailleurs un moment pour le jeune Stilinski pour enfin se rendre compte qu'elle ne le verra jamais comme plus qu'un ami. Et puis il est arrivé. Depuis, tous ses sentiments envers la belle blonde vénitienne se sont comme évaporés. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule personne dans son champ de vision.

Stiles était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne remarqua pas le courant d'air provoqué par Derek qui venait de rentrer par la fenêtre. Et quand Stiles se retourna, il lâcha un cri de stupeur en le voyant et tomba de son lit.

\- Merde Derek! Tu peux pas prévenir quand t'es là? Ou passer par la porte comme tout les gens civilisés? s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du parler sur ce ton au loup qui allait sûrement le plaquer contre un mur et l'égorger. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Stiles se retrouva dos à sa porte contre le plus âgé qui le tenait par le col. Il grimaça à la douleur de son dos mais n'eut pas le temps d'y penser car il sentit une pression sur ses lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux parce que MERDE, DEREK HALE L'EMBRASSAIT! Il mit un certain temps mais finit par répondre au baiser. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, leurs respirations se faisaient haletantes. Ce fut quand leurs langues rentrèrent en contact que le lycanthrope se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient.

Il se retira brusquement et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu en repassant par la fenêtre. Quant à Stiles, il n'avait pas bougé et était bouche bée.

\- Oh putain, oh putain, Derek vient de m'embrasser, Derek Freakin Sexy Hale vient de m'embrasser, c'est pas vrai, je dois rêver ou faire un cauchemar c'est ça! Je fais un cauchemar où Derek m'embrasse, s'en va puis des tonnes de loup-garous arrivent dans ma chambre et me tranchent la gorge...

Il parlait tout seul en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre mais quand il finit par réaliser que c'était bien réel, il s'arrêta au milieu de son monologue solitaire. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Derek avait débarqué dans sa chambre, l'avait plaqué contre un mur et l'avait embrassé puis était reparti comme un voleur. Il finit par s'endormir à force de tourner en rond dans sa chambre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- QUOI?

\- Je te jure que c'est la vérité! Jura Stiles à Cora qui était plus que choquée en apprenant ce que son frère avait fait la veille.

\- Je le savais que tu lui plais.

\- Hey oh calme j'en sais toujours rien ça! Il m'a juste embrassé puis PAF il s'est envolé.

\- Stiles on embrasse pas quelqu'un sans raison et je connais Derek. Il peut être long à la détente parfois mais je suis sûr qu'il a pas fait ça pour rien.

\- Mouais...

\- On en part plus tard! Je suis pas sensée être ici moi.

\- Ouais c'est ça vante toi parce que madame ne va pas au lycée. Mais pourquoi t'es venue alors?

\- Euh... Pour voir Isaac. Rho arrête de rire, il m'a supplié pour qu'on parle.

\- Bien sûr, "parler"! Rit Stiles en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

La jeune fille repartit, les joues rouges et Stiles alla à son casier avant de se rendre à sa classe d'histoire. Seulement, alors que les couloirs étaient devenus déserts il s'arrêta en voyant quelqu'un le guetter. Un homme plus grand que lui, vêtu de noir comme toujours et des yeux bleus-verts à en tomber par terre. Il était au fond du couloir, de dos à une fenêtre où la lumière du jour l'éclairait. Stiles avait l'impression d'être face à un dieu.

Et à ses yeux c'est que Derek était... Un dieu.

\- On peut discuter? Demanda-t-il, coupant Stiles dans sa contemplation.

Celui-ci secoua la tête une seconde pour revenir sur terre et hocha la tête:

\- Euh je- oui. D'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires de sport vides à cette heure de la journée. Stiles rentra le premier et à peine la porte fermée, il se sentit plaqué contre les casiers et des lèvres se collèrent aux siennes. Stiles aimait tellement la sensation des lèvres de Derek contre les siennes mais il devait couper court au baiser. Derek fronça les sourcils quand il s'écarta puis se renfrogna.

\- Okay. Je comprends.

\- Hein? Comment ça tu comprends?

\- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, je t'ai entendu en parler avec Cora.

Derek allait partir mais cette fois ce fut Stiles qui le plaqua contre les casiers. Un air déterminé et un sourire étaient affichés sur son visage:

\- Stupide sourwolf... C'est toi que j'aime, qui d'autre?

Derek ne savait pas quoi répondre dans un premier temps, ne le croyant pas. Alors... C'était lui depuis tout ce temps? C'était lui le crush de Stiles? S'il avait su ça plus tôt. Stiles eut droit ensuite à ce qu'il définirait comme la plus belle des visions: Derek sourit. Et c'était un sourire tellement beau qu'il ne put résister à capturer ces lèvres qui le tentaient depuis des mois.

Au final, Derek n'était pas qu'un crush pour Stiles. C'était l'amour de sa vie.

FIN.


	3. Don't let me drown (Malec)

**Disclaimer: Les livres TMI appartiennent à Cassandra Clare et la série Shadowhunters appartient à Freeform.**

 _Alec a toujours eu peur de l'avenir parce qu'il allait mourir un jour et pas Magnus. Mais l'immortalité n'est pas synonyme d'invincibilité... Et c'est durant une mission périlleuse que le jeune homme va le réaliser._

Tout ça c'est de ma faute... Il... Il a fait tout ça pour moi. Parce qu'il tient à moi, parce qu'il... M'aime? Comment j'ai pu seulement en douter? On interrompt pas un mariage pour un mec qu'on aime pas! Je suis un crétin. Et dire que ce jour-là s'il n'était pas intervenu je serais marié à Lydia. Puis je l'aime putain, merde! Pourquoi je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant? Magnus s'il teplaît reviens moi...

 _UN JOUR PLUS TÔT_

Installé dans son somptueux appartement à Brooklyn, Magnus soupirait longuement dans sa solitude. Son chat Président Miaou vint s'installer sur ses genoux.

\- Au moins toi tu viens près de moi, dit-il en caressant le félin.

Car effectivement, Magnus n'allait pas bien et la raison de son mal-être se résumait en deux mots: Alec Lightwood. Ce beau shadowhunter sexy et ténébreux lui avait complètement embrouillé l'esprit et ce, depuis leur première rencontre au Pandémonium. Et pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Magnus avait vraiment remué ciel et terre pour avoir quelqu'un. Mais Alec n'était pas seulement quelqu'un... Il était différent des autres que Magnus avait connu. Il l'aimait plus que tout, c'était lui le bon, il en était sûr.

Mais voilà tout, depuis le mariage et le départ de Jace, le jeune Lightwood était distant. Ils avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous qui était au début un peu maladroit, mais qui s'est quand même bien passé. Ils avaient discuté, ri et s'étaient même quitté sur un baiser. Mais depuis lors, Alec ne l'avait pas recontacté. Toute l'Institut s'était mobilisée pour retrouver Jace et des démons étaient apparus en masse dans toute la ville.

Le sorcier fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand son téléphone sonna:

\- Raphaël, que me vaut l'honneur?

\- Bonjour Magnus. Tiens je reconnais ce ton, c'est celui de quelqu'un qui s'est ennuyé toute la journée.

\- Ravi de voir que tu es devenu médium. Que se passe-t-il pour que tu m'appelles aussi tard?

\- Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il serait préférable de renforcer les protections de l'Institut. Surtout avec Valentin qui rôde encore et tous les démons de ces dernières semaines.

\- Et depuis quand le sort des shadowhunters te porte autant à coeur?

\- Ils abritent un des miens, voilà pourquoi.

\- Je croyais que tu considérais ce cher Steven comme un traître?

\- C'est Simon. Et oui certes mais... Il reste un vampire nouveau-né alors vaut mieux le surveiller.

Un sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

\- Tu n'aurais pas des sentiments pour cet ancien terrestre?

\- Pardon? S'exclama Raphaël comme si on l'avait offensé. Toutes tes paillettes ont du embrouiller ton cerveau mon pauvre Magnus. Cet humain ne m'intéresse absolument pas!

\- Mmh... Si tu le dis, se moqua-t-il.

\- Avant de t'occuper de mes sentiments tu devrais peut-être t'occuper des tiens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Que je te connais Magnus Bane. Et que tu as envie de construire quelque chose avec ce petit Lightwood mais tu ne sais simplement pas comment l'aborder.

Magnus soupira, ennuyé que Raphaël le connaisse aussi bien. Mais il se dit qu'il pouvait se confier à un ami de longue date au lieu de tout garder pour lui.

\- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas exactement ce que lui ressent. Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas de nouvelles et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'en donner.

Il entendit Raphaël ricaner au téléphone et se renfrogna de suite.

\- Ca te fait rire ou je rêve?

\- C'est juste ton attitude qui me fait rire. Vois-tu, tu es en train de vivre une situation que tu n'as jamais vécue auparavant où tu aimes sincèrement une personne au point que toi-même tu ne saches pas quoi faire. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça pour quelqu'un avant.

\- Si tu le dis... Mais d'après toi qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?

\- Essayer d'aborder le sujet en douceur, c'est le principal. N'oublie pas que ce gosse a seulement 18 ans et qu'il est encore pur! Et puis tu es le roi des sous-entendus et des faux prétextes, trouve en un pour le voir.

* * *

\- Vraiment Alec c'est ridicule!

\- On sait jamais, pourquoi pas?

\- Tu crois vraiment que le répère de Valentin et du cercle se situe _sous_ un lac?

\- Sous un étang Izzy. Et c'est juste une théorie, je cherche moi au moins.

Isabelle leva les yeux au ciel, plus qu'excédée. C'est stupide tout ce cinéma! Cela faisait des jours qu'Alec s'acharnait à chercher où Jace pourrait être. Mais le pire était que Clary approuvait toutes ses suppositions puisqu'ils avaient la même détermination à retrouver Jace. Mais dans le cas d'Alec, Izzy n'était pas dupe. Elle connaissait son grand frère plus que tout et savait que son implication à cette recherche cachait quelque chose d'autre...

\- Tu as parlé à Magnus récemment?

Alec rougit à vue d'oeil et cela confirma l'hypothèse que se faisait Izzy: Son frère évitait le sorcier par tous les moyens possibles.

\- Je peux savoir quand est-ce que tu vas le revoir?

\- C'est pas le moment on est en période de crise là.

\- On est toujours en crise Alec, j'ai l'impression d'entendre maman là. Bon tu vas le revoir oui ou non?

\- Oui mais-

\- Il te plaît oui ou non?

\- Oui! Juste je-

\- Tu veux qu'il aille voir ailleurs peut-être?

\- NON!

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers eux et Izzy rit dans sa barbe quand Alec se mit à rougir.

\- Tu fais chier quand tu veux, maugréa-t-il.

\- Oui je sais c'est mon rôle en tant que petite soeur. Non mais plus sérieusemement Alec, qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter?

\- Je sais pas... C'est juste que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me plait autant et je... Y a plusieurs choses qui me font douter.

\- Si c'est à cause de l'autre garce de Camille, tu sais bien qu'elle ne représente plus rien pour Magnus hein?

\- Oui je sais. C'est compliqué Izzy.

Cette dernière ne fit qu'hocher la tête et ne posa plus de questions. Alec avait vraiment l'air tourmenté à ce sujet mais c'était à lui d'agir et de parler à Magnus.

\- Je comprends... Ca te dit un petit entraînement avec Clary et moi?

\- Plus tard peut-être, je vous rejoins.

Sa soeur partit dans le dojo tandis que lui reprit le chemin de sa chambre. Cette discussion avec Izzy lui ménageait la tête mais ne changeait rien à ses doutes. Après leur premier rendez-vous, Alec s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait vraiment beaucoup trop à Magnus. Mais... Qu'un jour cela allait prendre fin. Qu'il vieillirait tandis que Magnus resterait éternellement le même, figé dans ses 19 ans. Camille n'avait pas tord: ça n'allait pas durer. Alors il préférait l'éviter en attendant de s'adapter à cette dure fatalité.

Car après tout, Magnus était immortel, il était habitué à ce genre de situations.

* * *

Magnus venait d'arriver à l'Institut qui lui paraissait encore plus agitée que d'habitude. Des shadowhunters étaient les yeux figés sur les écrans à la recherche de démons ou du Cercle, certains s'entraînaient dans le dojo avec leurs armes et d'autres s'occupaient de paperasses, sûrement venant de l'Enclave.

\- Magnus! S'exclama une voix qui le fit se retourner.

Il se retrouva face à Isabelle bientôt suivie de Clary, essouflées et en sueur.

\- Voilà les plus belles, sourit-il.

\- Je savais pas que tu allais venir, tout va bien? Tu as des nouvelles de Valentin? Ou de Jace? Est-ce qu'il va-

\- Du calme mon petit biscuit, coupa le sorcier. C'est juste une visite de courtoisie, je ne vais pas rester très longtemps.

Isabelle sourit comprenant que Magnus était essentiellement venu voir son frère et lui pointa un couloir du doigt:

\- Il est dans sa chambre, dernière porte à gauche. Tu viens Clary, on va prendre une douche.

La rousse comprit elle aussi de quoi il en retournait et s'éclipsa avec la brune sans oublier d'adresser un sourire au sorcier. Celui-ci suivit les directions d'Izzy et inspira un bon coup quand il se retrouva devant la porte.

"Hey! Euh... Tu vas bien?

Non c'est minable.

Hum... Quoi de neuf?

Sérieusement Bane? Rhaa ce néphilim me rend fou, jamais je n'ai eu d'appréhensions à discuter avec quelqu'un avant!" Se disait-il mentalement. Il secoua la tête, histoire d'arrêter de penser et toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez.

Il ouvrit la porte, entra et fut émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait: Alec était de dos, torse nu et cherchant apparemment quelque chose dans un tas de vêtements. "Cette peau, ces muscules... Par Lilith" pensa le sorcier.

\- Izzy t'aurais pas vu mon- oh! Euh Magnus... Salut.

Le chasseur s'était retourné entre temps et rougit comme un tomate bien mûre. Mais pour une fois, il n'était pas le seul à rougir et les joues de Magnus avaient prises une belle teinte elles aussi. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Hum... Je te dérange Alexander?

\- Non non pas du tout, tu... Tu peux rester, il n'y a pas de soucis.

Alec enfila le premier t-shirt qu'il attrapa et refit face à celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis des semaines déjà.

\- Alors hum... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

\- Ah rien de spécial, juste une requête de Raphaël qui voulait que je renforce les protections autour de votre chère église.

\- Raphaël? demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour Simon.

\- Oh. Je vois.

Silence. Chacun gardait une distance vis à vis de l'autre et le regard d'Alec restait fixé sur le sol, les bras croisés. Et pour la première fois depuis près de 400 ans de vie, Magnus ne savait pas quoi dire dans ce genre de situation. Lui qui d'habitude était toujours à l'aise à dire ce qu'il pensait haut et fort, il manquait gravement de courage à cet instant précis.

\- Oh et puis merde, lâcha-t-il.

\- Quoi?

\- Je... Alexander je dois savoir.

Il se rapprocha du brun qui faisait bien une tête de plus que lui et l'affronta du regard:

\- Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal j'en suis désolé, je sais comment je suis, je peux être pressant parfois ou bien trop collant qui sait? Mais je t'aime énormément Alec et je ne veux pas venir ici en déballant une excuse débile juste pour te parler... Je veux pouvoir être honnête avec toi.

Alec était toujours bouche bée et Magnus commençait à se murer dans un silence, ayant peur d'en avoir trop dit.

\- Je... Je sais pas Magnus. Je pense juste qu'on a été trop vite. Et ce depuis le mariage.

Le mariage. Magnus se rappelait parfaitement de son état d'âme au début de cette journée: Il pensait que ça allait être un des pires jours de sa vie mais c'est pourtant devenu un des meilleurs quand Alec avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais... Il regrettait?

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de temps, continua le chasseur.

Ces mots, même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi blessants qu'ils auraient pu l'être, brisaient le coeur de Magnus. _Il_ était allé trop vite, _il_ s'était enflammé... Alec ne voulait pas de cela maintenant.

\- Je... Je comprends.

Non il ne comprenait pas. Il l'aimait! Et... Il pensait qu'Alec aussi. A leur rendez-vous, leurs mains qui se tenaient, leurs lèvres qui se cherchaient, leurs rires... Ca avait l'air tellement réel...

\- Je vais te laisser. N'hésite pas à passer un coup de fil quand... Enfin, _si_ tu le veux. Au revoir Alexander.

C'était la deuxième fois que Magnus lui disait ces trois derniers mots d'un ton si triste... A peine le sorcier venait de sortir, Alec se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Car après tout il se disait avec entêtement qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer mais lui-même n'était pas dupe. Il tombait amoureux de ce sorcier...

Pourtant, Alec ne le rattrapa pas.

Une fois dans le couloir, Magnus se mit à courir jusqu'à la sortie. Il sentait les larmes couler et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voit comme ça. Et heureusement pour lui personne n'avait l'air de s'en soucier car il n'était qu'une créature obscure, un pion contre-nature qui s'était amusé à séduire l'un des leurs. Mais il n'était rien d'autre.

Il arriva à la porte de sortie mais sentit une pression à son poignet le retenir:

\- Magnus! Tout va bien?

Isabelle avait été inquiète en voyant le sorcier s'enfuir ainsi et le fut encore plus quand elle vit ses yeux rempli de larmes.

\- Magnus... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Alec... Juste...

Isabelle soupira et prit le sorcier dans ses bras. Elle se demanda mentalement ce que son idiot de frère avait encore dit ou fait:

\- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour? Tu veux en parler?

Magnus essuya l'unique larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et esquissa un faible sourire à la jeune Lightwood:

\- Je crois que je vais juste rentrer et rester tranquille à mon appartement.

\- Magnus c'est pas bien de rester seul dans ces moments-là...

\- Mon chat est de très bonne compagnie ne t'inquiète pas, plaisanta-t-il sans humour.

Isabelle répondit à son faible sourire et allait parler quand une tournade rousse se jeta sur eux:

\- ISABELLE! MAGNUS! Il avait raison!

\- Quoi? Qui?

\- ALEC! Le repère de Valentin est bien sous un étang! Jace est là-bas avec eux il faut aller le chercher!

\- Calme toi Clary, avait dit Magnus en lui prenant les poignets d'un geste doux. On y va maintenant?

\- Tu viens avec nous Magnus? Demanda Isabelle, surprise.

\- Si elle dit vrai et que Valentin est vraiment là-bas avec ses hommes, vous allez avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide. Appelez Luke, Simon, Raphaël et tous les gens que vous pouvez.

* * *

Une heure plus tard Magnus, Isabelle, Clary et au moins une vingtaine de shadowhunters étaient sur place sans oublier la meute de Luke, Simon et Raphaël. Magnus approcha précautieusement le bord de l'étang le plus éloigné de Central Park en voyant une marque sur le sol sableux. Une rune était dessinée.

\- Ils sont bien là, conclut-il.

Mais à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un appareil sous-marin émergea de l'eau ce qui mit tous les combattants sur leurs gardes. Quand les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrirent, des shadowhunters à en perdre de vue étaient face à eux, chacun une épée séraphique à la main. Et en tête, se tenait Valentin un sourire malsain au visage.

\- Je vous attendais.

Clary et Isabelle pâlirent en voyant Jace derrière lui.

* * *

Une autre heure plus tard, il avait commencé à pleuvoir mais le combat faisait rage et beaucoup de shadowhunters étaient déjà au sol. Magnus, armé de sa magie, commençait à fatiguer et un sbire de Valentin allait lui mettre le coup fatal quand celui-ci fut soudain désarmé au sol. Il se retourna vers son sauveur qui s'avérait être Jace.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Père ou pas, jamais je ne soutiendrai sa cause.

Magnus esquissa un sourire et bientôt Jace l'aida à contrer les autres attaques. Toutes ces semaines avec Valentin avait fait réaliser au blond qu'il n'était pas comme lui et qu'il ne le serai jamais. Sa place était au près de l'Institut et de sa vraie famille.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'Institut, Alec avait préféré rester dans sa chambre après le départ de Magnus. Il était conscient de l'avoir blessé et s'en voulait comme jamais.

Mais il ne voulait pas souffrir et il ne voulait pas faire souffrir le sorcier avec cette relation qui s'arrêterait un jour. Qui sait, sa mère avait peut-être raison? Peut-être que c'est juste une phase et que bientôt il tombera amoureux d'une belle jeune fille...

\- ALEC! ALEC!

C'était Raj, un des shadowhunters de l'Institut qui frappait frénétiquement à sa porte. Alec grogna, énervé qu'on le dérange et finit par se lever pour aller ouvrir:

\- Je suis occupé!

\- Mais c'est important! Ils ont besoin de renfort à Central Park!

Alec fronça les sourcils et ne comprenait de quoi parlait Raj qui était en panique totale.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Mais... De la mission de ce soir! Tu avais raison depuis le début le Cercle se cache sous l'étang ouest de Central Park! Un quart des nôtres sont partis les combattre il y a deux heures.

\- QUOI? Et ma soeur et Clary aussi?

\- Oui! Elles étaient av-

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Alec se mit à courir jusqu'à la salle d'armes le plus vite possible. Isabelle et Clary étaient tout ce qui lui restaient, il ne pouvait pas les perdre.

Raj quant à lui, restait devant la porte:

\- Elles étaient avec Magnus Bane...

* * *

\- ISABELLE! CLARY!

Alec courait à pleins poumons sous la pluie battante qui s'était acharnée sur New York. Arrivé à Central Park, il vit que certains combattaient encore mais que les hommes de Valentin avaient l'air de se replier. Le père de Clary et Jace était d'ailleurs hors de vue. Alec pâlit en voyant toutes ces personnes au sol. La moitié des leurs étaient gravement blessés et il commençait à stresser de ne pas trouver sa famille.

Il aperçut Simon et courut de plus en vite mais fut presque projeté par Clary qui le recula:

\- Clary qu'est-ce que-

\- Non!

\- Quoi?

\- Ne-ne regarde pas ça! C'est-c'est pour ton bien Alec...

Le brun ne comprenait pas et la peur l'envahit: Etait-ce Isabelle? Ou Jace? Il poussa donc la rousse, il devait savoir. Il revit Simon émerger de l'étang avec Isabelle dans ses bras et courut vers eux mais s'arrêta en voyant Jace.

Jace qui remontait à la surface de l'eau avec _Magnus_ dans les bras.

\- Non... NON!

Alec se précipita vers son parabataï et sentit son coeur tomber en voyant que le sorcier était inconscient:

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! Hurla-t-il en l'arrachant du blond.

\- Il... Il a sauté pour sauver Izzy mais...

Alec ne le laissa pas terminer et allongea délicatement Magnus sur le béton trempé. Il essaya de trouver un pouls... Aucun battement.

\- Merde merde merde!

Pratiquement tous les shadowhunters s'étaient réunis non loin du brun qui commença un massage cardiaque. Et chacun observait cette scène plus que curieuse: Ce sorcier venait de donner sa vie pour une shadowhunter, par amour pour le frère de cette dernière. Certains d'entre eux éprouvèrent presque de la peine en réalisant que cet amour, paraissant impossible et absurde à leurs yeux, était bien réel.

Alec martelait la poitrine de Magnus qui ne se réanimait toujours pas.

\- Ne me laisse pas! MAGNUS!

Comment avait-il pu laisser ça arriver? Comment avait-il pu laisser croire à cet homme qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer alors qu'il pensait à lui nuit et jour? Comment... Non. Magnus ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas comme ça...

\- Respire putain, Magnus respire... RESPIRE! Criait-il alors que des larmes se formaient au bord de ses yeux.

Alors il s'effondra en constatant qu'il ne se réveillera pas. Magnus Bane était mort. Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn était mort en sauvant sa soeur. Mais aux yeux de l'homme qui pleurait sur son corps inerte, c'était juste Magnus. L'homme qu'il aime. Ou plutôt qu'il _aimait._

L'orage grondait à présent, Isabelle pleurait dans les bras de Jace, Clary pleurait dans ceux de Simon. Tous regardaient la scène avec un silence et un mutisme que personne n'osait pas briser. Personne ne serait quoi faire en voyant l'aîné des Lightwood dans cet état. Alec avait perdu espoir... Mais puis il _le_ sentit, ce quelque chose, alors que sa tête reposait sur le torse du sorcier. Il appuya sa tête plus fortrment pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé... Un battement de coeur... Puis un autre... Il est vivant!

Alec recommença alors son massage cardiaque et alterna aussi avec du bouche à bouche.

\- Magnus je t'en supplie... Mon coeur...Accroche toi.

De l'eau ressortit de la bouche du sorcier qui ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Alec se sentit revivre à nouveau tandis que le sorcier toussait. Quand ses yeux mordorés croisèrent ceux hazel-bleus d'Alec, il enroula ses bras autour du cou du chasseur d'ombres qui le serra de toutes ses forces.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça...

* * *

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi je ne peux pas le voir?!

\- Alec calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver.

Jace essayait de calmer son parabataï mais en vain, Alec continuait de se défouler sur ce shadowhunter en charge de l'infirmerie. Magnus et d'autres blessés graves avaient été admis à l'infirmerie mais son cas était encore trop instable.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas rentrer, et puis je crois que monsieur Bane dort encore.

\- Ca m'est égal! Si je veux le voir je-

\- Laissez le rentrer, fit une nouvelle voix.

Tout le monde se figea alors que Robert Lightwood venait d'arriver pour soutenir Alec:

\- Je crois que mon fils vous a demandé quelque chose, alors laissez le rentrer dans cette infirmerie si tel est son souhait.

La voix de Robert s'était faite dure et sans appel mais son visage se détentit quand il se tourna vers son fils. Celui-ci était tellement dans tous ses états qu'il se jeta dans les bras de son père, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis qu'il était petit. Le patriarche des Lightwood caressa ses cheveux puis le lâcha:

\- Vas-y.

Alec hocha la tête et rentra dans l'infirmerie en passant près du pauvre shadowhunter qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Robert se tourna ensuite vers Jace qui n'avait pas osé bouger.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une petite discussion Jonathan Christopher _Lightwood_.

Rares étaient les fois où on l'avait appelé par son nom entier. Mais Jace était reconnaissant que Robert n'ait pas dit Morgenstern ou encore Wayland. Les Lightwoods... C'était sa vraie famille.

* * *

Alec s'était assis à côté du lit où Magnus se reposait. Le visage de l'asiatique avait été complètement démaquillé en partie à cause de la pluie mais aussi pour les soins qu'on lui avait donnés. Mais Alec ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'en cet instant précis, au naturel, sans paillettes... Et il avait l'air tellement paisible...

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et vit sa petite soeur et son frère adoptif hésiter à s'approcher. Alec leur fit un petit sourire pour les rassurer ce qui les encouragea à approcher. Quand son regard croisa celui de Jace, il réalisa que son frère était de retour et qu'il était de nouveau de leur côté. Et comme si Jace ressentait ce besoin lui aussi, il serra le plus grand dans ses bras. Cette pression qu'ils avaient accumulé séparés retombait enfin.

\- Parabataï?

\- Parabataï.

Ils se séparèrent mais Alec remarqua les larmes dans les yeux d'Izzy qui était restée à l'écart.

\- Izzy...

\- C'est ma faute.

Elle laissa les larmes couler et pris par son instinct de grand frère, Alec la prit dans ses bras à son tour.

\- Il... J'étais tombé à cause d'un foutu shadowhunter de Valentin et... J'arrivais pas à remonter à cause de la tempête. Alors il a... Il...

La brune n'arrivait plus à contenir ses émotions mais son frère s'en fichait, il voulait juste qu'elle aille mieux. Il voulait juste que tout le monde aille mieux... Il voulait retrouver Magnus.

* * *

Alec avait veillé toute la nuit au chevet de Magnus qui avait été mis sous somnifères pour récupérer. Il dormait donc depuis un bon moment mais au moins il reprenait des couleurs. Alors qu'il dormait assis, sa tête posé contre le bras du sorcier, il sentit un tapotement sur son épaule. Il se réveilla en sursaut, pensant que Magnus s'était peut-être réveillé mais réalisa que c'était juste son petit frère.

\- Max? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Chut! Tu vas le réveiller! gronda silencieusement le petit garçon.

Cette simple petite phrase dite avec tant d'innocence fit sourire Alec. Max avait toujours été le meilleur pour remonter le moral à son aîné. Il était encore tellement jeune, il ne faisait pas encore parti de ce monde cruel qu'était le monde obscur.

\- Comment tu es venu ici?

\- Je suis venu en cachette mais dis rien à maman, je suis sensé aller étudier mes runes!

\- Promis je dirai rien.

Max porta ensuite son regard sur le lit où Magnus dormait.

\- Tu l'aimes bien lui? Izzy m'a dit que oui mais que tu avais fait le crétin avec lui.

Alec laissa échapper un gloussement, nullement étonné qu'Isabelle ait pu dire ça.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Pourquoi maman elle l'aime pas?

\- Elle pense que c'est une mauvaise personne... C'est compliqué Max tu sais, ce sont des histoires de grands.

\- Mais je suis grand, râla le garçon. De toute façon moi je l'aime bien, il a sauvé Izzy! Et en plus c'est pas grave si c'est un garçon, les filles c'est dégoutant! A part Clary elle, elle est belle.

L'aîné rit et son petit frère finit par partir sans oublier de faire un gros câlin à son grand frère. Et Alec ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il grandissait tellement vite, surtout pour accepter la relation entre lui et Magnus.

\- Je peux entrer?

Alec se tourna vers ce nouveau visiteur et fut surpris de voir Raphaël.

\- Euh... oui.

Le chasseur savait que Magnus et Raphaël étaient amis depuis des siècles alors il ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à cette visite. Mais il voyait bien que Raphaël avait l'air de vouloir lui parler.

\- Comment il va?

\- Il est sorti d'affaire, il est juste sous somnifères pour récupérer un peu.

\- Bien.

Raphaël s'assit dans l'autre siège juste à côté du lit de Magnus mais en face d'Alec. Il songeait le chasseur de haut en bas, comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Ce qui perturbait Alec.

\- Y a un souci?

\- Pas du tout. Je me disais juste que tu dois être vraiment spécial pour que Magnus affronte sa plus grande phobie.

Alec fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que le vampire voulait dire?

\- De quelle phobie tu parles?

\- L'eau.

\- Magnus a... peur de l'eau?

\- Je pense qu'il faut que je te raconte quelque chose mais j'aimerais que tu me promettes de ne jamais lui dire. Il va me tuer sinon, ricana le vampire.

\- D'accord, c'est promis.

\- Tout d'abord avant de te raconter cette histoire, je voudrais juste te rassurer sur une chose: Quand tu as cru que Magnus était mort hier, il respirait toujours. Le coeur des sorciers bat juste moins vite à la normal que ceux des autres.

Alec se serait bien tapé la tête contre le mur pour avoir oublié ce détail. Il avait failli mourir de chagrin en pensant que Magnus ne se réveillerait pas.

\- Ensuite, je te le répète ne dis pas à Magnus que je t'ai dit ça.

Alec hocha la tête et fut de suite plus attentif. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre car Magnus n'aimait pas parler de son passé.

\- Quand la marque démoniaque de Magnus est apparu, il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Mais ses parents ont tout de suite compris qu'il était le fils d'un démon. Sa mère ne l'a pas supporté alors elle s'est pendue. Quant à son beau-père... Il a essayé de le noyer. Mais Magnus n'avait que 10 ans et ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs alors il a tué son père en le brûlant.

Le choc n'était même pas assez fort pour qualifier comment se sentait Alec. Il avait serré la main du sorcier durant toute l'histoire de Raphaël et n'arrivait pas à croire que Magnus ait pu vivre tout ça. Comment on peut faire ça à un enfant? A son propre enfant?

\- C'était il y a plus de 400 ans, pourtant ça a laissé des séquelles psychologiques sur lui. Et pendant des siècles, il ne s'est jamais approché d'une piscine, d'une plage ou autres... Pourtant pour toi, pour ta soeur, il a sauté dans cet étang.

\- Je... Je sais pas quoi dire.

\- C'est pas grave, c'est pas à moi que tu dois parler de toute façon. C'est à lui, quand il se réveillera.

Raphaël partit sans oublier de serrer la main de son ami endormi une dernière fois. Son autre main n'avait toujours pas lâché celle d'Alec qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Une chose était sûr, il avait des sentiments plus que forts pour Magnus et il ne pouvait plus les nier plus longtemps. Et il savait maintenant que les sentiments de Magnus devaient être aussi forts que les siens pour avoir sauté dans cet étang.

\- Alexander...

Il tourna la tête tellement vite qu'il en craqua presque sa nuque. Les yeux de Magnus papillonnaient à la lumière vive mais ils étaient bien ouverts.

\- Hey, je suis là, murmura le chasseur.

\- Elle... Va bien? I-Isabelle?

\- Elle va très bien t'inquiète pas. Jace est là lui aussi, il est revenu auprès de nous.

\- Je... J'ai sauté pour aller... Elle revenait pas alors... La tempête...

\- Shhh je sais ne t'inquiète pas, rassurait-il d'une voix douce. Reste calme, tu as dormi pendant presque deux jours.

La voix de Magnus était pleine de fatigue et son coeur battait à tout rompre en voyant ce magnifique brun lui sourire tendrement. La main d'Alec alla machinalement caresser les cheveux du sorcier qui ferma les yeux à la sensation. Il se sentait faible mais aussi tellement heureux de voir Alec comme ça avec lui. Cependant le sourire du shadowhunter se fada rapidement et il eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Alexander...

\- J'ai été le pire des cons avec toi. J'ai l'impression que je ne fais que des erreurs quand il s'agit de toi, de... De nous.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, soupira le sorcier. Je peux pas... T'obliger à m'aimer Alexander, désolé d'avoir insisté comme cela.

\- Quoi? Non tu ne comprends pas! Magnus je suis dingue de toi!

Les yeux de chat du sorcier s'écarquillèrent à cette révélation tandis qu'Alec lui-même rougit, réalisant ce qu'il avait dit. Mais il soupira tout de même un bon coup, puisqu'il était déjà parti dans sa lancée autant qu'il se livre totalement à Magnus:

\- Je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour toi depuis qu'on s'est parlés la première fois chez toi. Et après je stressais parce que la situation m'échappait, parce que quelqu'un me faisait ressentir des choses que je n'avais ressenties avant, et j'avais peur de ce que dirait ma famille, l'Enclave... Puis j'ai tout envoyé bouler au mariage mais sache que ce jour-là quand je t'ai embrassé je me suis senti libéré (NDLA: DELIVREEEE! Hum... Bon j'ai pas pu résister. Bye). J'ai absolument aucun regret nous concernant... Mais après j'ai réalisé qu'un jour j'allais mourir et que tu te trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Ca m'a embrouillé la tête pendant des semaines et c'est pour ça que j'étais aussi distant.

Magnus écoutait avec attention sans quitter son néphilim des yeux. Il sentait ses yeux à lui se remplir de larmes, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait besoin d'entendre tout ça, qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré par rapport à Alec et leur relation. Il s'était même demandé si il y avait vraiment une relation entre eux deux.

Alec remarqua les larmes au coin de ses yeux:

\- Tu pleures? Non je... Et merde je fais que tout foirer avec toi je devr-

Il fut coupé par une main l'agrippant par son t-shirt noir et des lèvres se coller tendrement sur les siennes. Bon dieu ce qu'il aimait embrasser Magnus... Il se pencha pour prendre son visage en coupe et prolonger le baiser. Il frissonna de plaisir en sentant la langue du sorcier se joindre à la sienne et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle.

\- Je t'aime Alexander, toi et personne d'autre et ce pour un long moment. Tu sais hier quand j'ai vu qu'Isabelle ne revenait pas, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Pour elle, pour toi... Alors j'ai sauté sans même réfléchir au fait que je sais à peine nager. Je l'ai vu couler mais je me suis cogné la tête à un rocher et puis... Trou noir. J'ai cru que j'étais mort, que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de te dire ces trois mots...

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus. Et puis tu es parti sans hésiter à une mission dangereuse pour retrouver mon parabataï, tu as essayé de sauver ma petite soeur... Tu es juste... Incroyable.

\- Oui je sais!

Ils rirent tous deux et bientôt Alec rejoignit Magnus dans ce petit lit de l'infirmerie et le serra contre son coeur. Leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson et Alec se jura que celui de son aimé battrait pour un long moment encore.

FIN.


	4. I'm getting married dad (Klaine)

**Disclaimer: Glee appartient à RIB. Petit os que j'avais écrit il y a un moment pour une amie + là dedans Klaine ne s'est pas séparé, Blaine n'a jamais été avec Karofsky et ils se marient sans Brittana right?**

La dernière fois que Blaine avait été aussi stressé c'était quand il avait demandé son cher et tendre en mariage à la Dalton Académie. Le bouclé était garé devant les bureaux d'avocats de Westerville, son fiancé à ses côtés. La raison de cette visite était très simple: Blaine venait voir son père.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne? Demanda Kurt, une dernière fois.

\- Non je crois que c'est quelque chose que je dois faire moi-même...

\- Ca va aller?

\- Je ne sais pas... Ca fait 3 ans... depuis le divorce de mes parents. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était avant notre rupture. Mais je tiens à ce qu'il soit là, pour qu'il voit que ce n'est pas une phase, que je vais vraiment passer le reste de ma vie avec celui que j'aime, même si c'est un homme.

Kurt sourit et serra d'avantage la main du bouclé. Celui-ci inspira et expira longuement, le regard droit devant le pare-brise puis sourit tendrement au châtain.

\- Je t'aime tu le sais ça?

\- Redis le moi, murmura Kurt.

\- Je t'aime Kurt Elizabeth Hummel...

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis sortit de la voiture tandis que Kurt y restait. Il espérait que Blaine y arriverait et que son père voudrait venir à leur mariage.

* * *

Blaine était déjà venu plusieurs fois ici quand son père demandait à le voir, ça n'avait pas vraiment changé, il y avait toujours autant d'agitation, de sonneries de téléphone, d'avocats pressés... Il se montra devant une secrétaire qui leva la tête de son ordinateur:

\- Oui je peux vous aider?

\- Je viens voir quelqu'un, Mr Nathan Anderson.

\- Il vient de finir sa réunion, répondit-elle, qui dois-je annoncer?

\- Son fils, Blaine. Mais je sais où est son bureau, ne le prévenez pas.

Blaine monta alors dans l'ascenceur et sentit une boule au ventre au fur et à mesure qu'il arrivait à l'étage de son père. Rien qu'avec la secrétaire: cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas appelé le fils de son père. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient brisés entre eux depuis son coming-out. Il ne savait pas si tout allait se passer comme il le voulait.

Il finit par arriver à destination et il se dirigea vers un des bureaux du fond. Arrivé devant la porte, il inspira profondemment et essaya de se détendre. Les choses ont changé maintenant, il n'était plus le garçon peu confiant en lui, il était un homme maintenant. Il pouvait affronter son père, il pouvait le faire. Il toqua et une voix répondit "Oui entrez"

Il poussa la porte et resta à l'encadrure du bureau, décoré généralement de cuir, assez chic et où au centre de la pièce trônait un bureau avec un énorme Mac. Un homme, environ la quarantaine, leva la tête de l'ordinateur et écarquilla les yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps...

\- Blaine?

\- Bonjour papa, répondit son fils d'une voix neutre et posé, même si au fond de lui, son coeur battait à milles heures.

Nathan Anderson ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir son fils cadet, cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté. Il resta sans mot un moment tandis que Blaine restait stoïque.

\- Tu veux t'asseoir? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non merci, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Son père fut surpris de voir que celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme "pas à la hauteur" avait changé. Blaine était devenu homme, avait grandi un peu, avait un style plus classique et surprise: pour une fois pas de noeuds papillon en vue.

\- Je croyais que tu étais à New York actuellement.

\- Je suis revenu il y a quelques mois, j'ai un job à la Dalton Académie.

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui, je coache les Warblers.

L'avocat hocha la tête. Il avait toujours trouvé que cette école avait été bénéfique et avait endurci son fils. Imaginez alors sa réaction quand il a demandé à être transféré et cela pourquoi? Pour un garçon.

\- Et donc que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?

\- Et bien je comptais sur maman pour te l'annoncer mais elle a préféré à ce que je te l'annonce moi-même. Je...Je vais me marier papa.

Nathan pâlit presque à cette annonce. Son fils avait 20 ans, en le voyant arriver dans son bureau il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce que son fils lui annonce cela.

\- Je sais que tu n'as jamais été pour mon homoséxualité, commença Blaine. Et je t'en ai toujours voulu d'avoir fait preuve d'autant d'intolérance. Mais si je suis là c'est parce que je ne veux pas terminer comme ces gens qui n'adressent même plus la parole à leurs parents.

\- Et... qui est l'heureux élu?

\- Kurt. Lui et moi sommes toujours ensembles et je l'ai demandé en mariage il y a presque un an de ça.

Kurt. Ce jeune homme, Nathan l'avait peut-être rencontré une fois ou deux quand son fils le fréquentait. Pas la peine de vous dire que le père de famille n'avait jamais été pour cette relation. Pas qu'il avait quelque chose en particulier pour ce garçon, à part le fait qu'au début de leur relation, il l'accusait d'avoir lavé le cerveau de son fils. Il avait été sûr que Blaine passait juste une phase "expériences" et que bientôt il sortirait avec une charmante jeune fille. Mais puis... ce Hummel était arrivé et avait chamboulé tous ses plans.

Blaine posa un faire-part de mariage sur son bureau et toisa son père qui fixait le faire-part toujours étonné de tout cela.

\- Tu es libre de ne pas venir, mais je tiens à ce que tu viennes quand même.

\- Blaine... Tu sais ce que cela est dur pour moi.

\- Dur pour toi? Papa, ça fait 6 ans que j'ai fait mon coming-out. Combien de fois on s'est engueulé à propos de ça? Parce que tu ne comprenais comment j'avais pu "virer" comme ça, parce que tu croyais que tu m'avais bien élevé et que ce genre de choses ne devait pas m'arriver.

\- Cela fait parti de mes valeurs, dans ma famille comme dans pleins d'autres on enseignait qu'un homme devait être avec une femme.

\- Mais les choses ont changé, papa. Ces valeurs viennent d'ancêtres butés qui ne se rendaient pas compte d'une chose essentielle: être gay, lesbienne ou bisexuel ce n'est pas un choix. On naît comme cela.

Nathan resta silencieux tandis que Blaine finit par s'asseoir en lâchant un soupir:

\- Si je t'invite à mon mariage c'est pour que tu fasses parti de ma vie papa, parce que j'avais l'espoir que tu puisses peut-être m'accepter enfin, être d'accord avec mes choix, parce qu'ils sont irrévocables. J'aime Kurt et lui et moi allons nous marier.

Son père resta sans voix plusieurs minutes, il ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux. Ils restèrent dans un silence pesant et Blaine finit par se lever, légèrement dépité. Il aurait essayé... Alors qu'il allait passer la porte du bureau, son père se leva de sa chaise en cuir et dit:

\- Fiston, j'ai fait des erreurs je te l'accorde. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à accepter cela, j'avais tellement d'espoirs pour toi tu sais. Je voulais le meilleur pour toi et Cooper. Mais ton homosexualité a tout chamboulé.

Blaine resta de dos et écoutait attentivement. Fiston... Son père ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi depuis longtemps. Il avait sa main sur la poignet quand il lui adressa ces dernières paroles:

\- Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit i ans? A notre dernière conversation, avant que je parte à New York?

Nathan baissa la tête car malheureusement oui, il s'en rappelait.

\- "Tu n'es pas le fils que j'espèrais", répéta-t-il en guise de réponse.

\- Exactement. Et je t'ai répondu que toi tu n'étais pas le père que j'espèrais. On peut changer cela papa. Je te tends une main, alors s'il te plaît prends la...

Sur ce, Blaine sortit et se dirigea le plus vite qu'il le put vers l'ascenseur. Dedans, il s'autorisa à verser quelques larmes. Le plus dur était passé, et Blaine ne savait pas si ça allait changer quelque chose, mais il l'espérait.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, une foule d'amis et de famille acclamait ceux qu'ils pouvaient maintenant appeler Kurt et Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Tout deux, en costard blancs (ben oui moi je les préférais en blanc), sortaient de la salle où leur cérémonie avait eu lieu et où le père de Kurt les avait unis. Ils étaient maintenant sur le point de fêter cela avec leurs proches dans une merveilleuse salle, décorée selon les volontés de Kurt... Qui d'autre aussi? Blaine admirait le merveilleux travail que son mari (oh oui ça fait du bien d'enfin l'appeler comme ça hein?), Artie, Rachel et Mercedes avaient fait.

Tout le monde était maintenant à leur table et regardait le couple danser un slow sur "Come What May". Blaine était comblé, il avait l'homme de sa vie dans ses bras qui avait mis sa tête dans sa nuque et virevoltait avec lui sur la musique.

Puis lors du slow, quand Blaine leva les yeux, il vit une silouhette pas loin de l'entrée de la salle où un homme les cheveux bruns raides mais avec les yeux noisettes-hazels comme les siens, regardait le couple danser. Il se tenait à l'encadrure de la salle et tenait un verre de champagne à la main. Blaine voulut presque sauter de joie. Son père était là, et à son plus grand étonnement, son paternel sourit en levant son verre vers eux.

Le sourire de Blaine augmenta un peu plus. Les choses avançaient, pas à pas.

FIN.


	5. Never let me go (Malec)

**Disclaimer :TMI, TDI, TBC et la série Shadowhunters ne m'appartient pas.**

 **RESUME & INFO : A cause d'une gifle, d'une erreur d'Alec, d'une soirée… La relation du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et de l'aîné des Lightwood va se fragiliser… Mais aussi se faire plus forte.**

 **{Au cas où vous ne le savez pas, Magnus est mon personnage préféré, c'est mon spirit animal, le high warlock de mon cœur ! C'est ce qui fait que j'aime bien écrire ces situations où Alec déconne et où Magnus souffre - parce que Magnus est une petite boule asiatique et adorable avec un lourd passé - MAIS avec un super happy ending bien sûr. Bonne lecture !}**

Si vous deviez demander à Magnus Bane, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, quel est le meilleur moment de sa journée, il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à vous répondre que c'est dès son aube, quand il se réveille dans les bras de son petit-ami, Alec Lightwood. Le même Alec qu'il était actuellement en train de regarder émerger du sommeil, les cheveux dans tous les sens, les yeux papillonnant et cette magnifique peau parfois rougie des sucions et marques d'amour que Magnus aime tant lui faire.

-Bon matin mon ange, murmura-t-il dans le cou du chasseur.

-Mmh… Il est quelle heure ?

-Presque 10 heures et quart.

-Quoi ?! Merde je suis en retard à l'Institut, Izzy et Jace m'attendent !

Alec s'apprêtait à se lever et chercher ses vêtements un peu éparpillés partout dans la chambre mais Magnus le ré-attira dans ses bras.

-Les shadowhunters ne font donc jamais de grasse matinée ?

-Magnus…

-S'il te plaît, reste un peu avec moi… Tu me manques, Alexander.

La moue que fit son amant faisait craquer le Lightwood à chaque fois. Et il devait avouer lui-même que malgré la guerre contre Valentin terminée, il était tellement chargé de patrouilles et de missions qu'il négligeait son sorcier.

-Tu me manques aussi, soupira-t-il en se replaçant dans les bras de Magnus qui le couvrit de baisers.

Alors Alec sourit en fermant les yeux d'aise car oui, pour lui aussi c'était son moment préféré de la journée. Mais malgré que les deux hommes chérissaient ce moment chaque matin, ils ne doutaient pas que cette journée par contre, allait très mal se terminer.

* * *

Alec était donc parti avec deux bonnes heures de retard et était retourné à l'Institut. Magnus avait eu une journée plutôt banale, quelques clients exigeants qui lui demandaient plusieurs potions mais rien de bien passionnant.

Mais alors qu'au milieu de l'après-midi il avait envoyé un message à Alec pour le prévenir qu'il avait laissé une des flèches de son carquois, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Ni pour le suivant message où Magnus lui demandait s'il comptait passer la nuit ici. Inquiet car le shadowhunter répondait toujours aux messages, Magnus l'appela plusieurs fois mais rien.

Vers 18h, Magnus allait l'appeler pour la énième fois quand il reçut un message de non pas son amant mais du parabataï de celui-ci :

 _De : Blondie_

 _Viens vite, on a besoin de toi !_

Le cœur de Magnus se mit à tambouriner alors qu'il relisait plusieurs fois le message. Alexander… Quelque chose devait être arrivé, pour qu'il ne réponde pas… Et Magnus craignait d'apprendre son amour blessé ou même… pire.

Il créa un portail sur le champ, en direction l'Institut de New York.

* * *

Isabelle. Elle était blessée, elle agonisait même. Heureusement ce n'était rien de très grave et l'infirmerie l'avait bien prise en charge, Magnus avait donc fourni d'autres soins à la jeune fille pour qu'elle se rétablisse plus vite. Jace était présent auprès du lit de sa sœur mais aucune trace d'Alec.

-Il est parti informer Robert et Maryse, informa le blond. Ils viennent à peine de rentrer d'Idris.

Magnus avait hoché de la tête et après s'être assuré que sa deuxième Lightwood préférée allait mieux, il quitta l'infirmerie dans l'espoir de croiser Alec. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, un couloir plus loin. Mais Alec avait l'air exténué, énervé et quand son regard croisa celui de Magnus, ce dernier perçut quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais dans le regard du brun, du moins à son égard : de la colère, de la fureur même. Alec s'avança vers lui à grands pas.

-Alexander, je suis désolé pour Isa-

SLAP. Ca avait été rapide. Trop rapide même, pour comprendre quoique ce soit, pour que Magnus comprenne quoique ce soit, ou la voit venir.

Alec venait de le gifler.

-Tu sais pourquoi elle est blessée ? Tu sais pourquoi ma sœur, ma petite sœur, la personne qui compte le plus au monde à mes yeux est à l'infirmerie ?! C'est à cause de _toi_ , à cause d'un putain de caprice que tu m'as fait ce matin pour que je reste au lit plus longtemps avec toi parce que tu n'es qu'un putain d'égoïste capricieux Magnus Bane et c'est à cause de ça qu'Isabelle a failli mourir. Parfois je me demande vraiment ce que je fous avec un crétin pareil qui ne pense qu'à boire, faire la fête et se foutre des paillettes sur le visage !

Alec avait hurlé, son visage était même de rouge de colère. Magnus, lui, était juste figé et une de ses joues était rouge également mais juste à cause de la gifle que lui avait donné Alec. Quand Alec eut terminé de parler, Magnus était sûr que son cœur avait déjà été enterré plusieurs fois. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge. Alec le regardait avec tant de haine, il ne pouvait pas supporter son regard.

Alors il s'enfuit, honteux mais surtout le cœur brisé. Une fois sortie de l'Institut, il ne prit même pas la peine de faire un portail tellement sa vue s'embrouillait de larmes. Mais il voulait attendre d'être chez lui, dans son cocon, il ne voulait pas éclater en larmes juste au coin d'une ruelle.

Il courut jusqu'à Brooklyn, jusqu'à son immeuble qu'il monta aussi vite qu'il le put et ouvrit la porte en trombe, ne prenant même pas la peine de la refermer. Le sorcier tomba à genoux et laissa enfin sa tristesse couler, il pleurait tellement qu'il ne sentait plus rien, il en avait presque du mal à respirer. Il devait sûrement avoir l'air pitoyable, vulnérable… Mais il ne pouvait pas se reprendre, il n'y arrivait pas.

Le chasseur lui avait brisé le cœur, mais cette fois, il s'en voulait à lui-même parce que c'était sa faute, parce qu'il croyait toutes les horribles choses que lui avaient dites Alec mais surtout… Parce qu'Alec Lightwood était l'amour de sa vie et qu'à cause de son égoïsme, il l'avait sûrement perdu à tout jamais.

Quand Magnus arriva à se relever du sol, une heure plus tard, ce fut pour tout détruire sur son passage. Il renversa tous ses meubles, sa table basse explosa en mille morceaux et il déchira même ses vêtements, pris sur le coup de la colère qu'il accumulait contre sa stupide personne.

Et Magnus resta là pendant des heures, à présent seulement vêtu de son boxer.

Seul.

* * *

Au même moment à l'Institut, la colère d'Alec était très vite retombée. Et après s'être assuré que sa sœur allait bien et avait juste besoin de repos, il avait soupiré un bon coup en se disant qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir comaté à la place d'Isabelle tellement sa colère l'avait pris.

Et alors qu'il allait retourner dans sa chambre pour se reposer après cette journée éprouvante, il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Quelque chose de gros, l'erreur magistrale qu'il avait faite. Magnus.

Magnus.

Par l'Ange.

Il avait giflé Magnus.

* * *

La nuit qui suivit, fut sûrement une des pires que Magnus vécut en plusieurs siècles. Il s'était endormi en larmes et d'épuisement sur son canapé, son salon toujours dans un état pas possible. Mais le pire fut quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte de bonne heure et que cette personne se trouvait être son meilleur ami. Donc quelques explications plus tard…

-Non mais retenez-moi je vais le tuer c'est pas possible ! Mais quel petit con comment il a osé te faire ça ?

Magnus avait arrêté d'essayer de raisonner Raphaël depuis un bon moment et le vampire continuait de faire les cent pas dans son loft. Magnus lui, n'avait pas quitté sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire le canapé, où il était emmitouflé dans un plaid, un pot de glace Ben&Jerry's goût cookies dough en mains.

-Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée toi et ce chasseur d'ombres, je t'avais prévenu Magnus !

Ce dernier baissa la tête, un air triste. Il aurait bien répondu que l'amour ne se contrôlait pas mais n'en avait même pas l'énergie. Raphaël finit par se calmer en voyant que sa propre colère n'aidait pas le sorcier. Il était juste effondré. Le vampire poussa un long soupir en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Bon… Tu es sûr que tout est terminé entre vous, que tu veux tout arrêter là ?

Magnus haussa les épaules et des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux de chat.

-Il ne voudra même plus me voir de toute façon…

Raphaël était loin d'être une personne tactile, mais Magnus c'était l'exception, celui qui l'avait sauvé, il prit donc son ami dans ses bras qui retint un sanglot.

-J'arrive même plus à pleurer, j'ai passé ma nuit à faire ça.

Raphaël ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état. En faites, en plusieurs siècles, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi affecté par une peine de cœur. Lui qui croyait au grand amour, il faut croire que pour lui Alec était le bon.

-Bon, appelle Catarina et Tessa maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser engloutir des kilos de glace pendant encore longtemps ? On va sortir et fêter ton célibat fraîchement revenu mon ami.

-Raph'…

-Il n'y a pas de Raph' qui tienne. Si ce maudit néphilim ne te veut pas alors il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate.

-Je l'aime encore…

-Je sais mais pour une nuit tu vas faire ce que tu sais faire de mieux, Magnus Bane : danser.

* * *

Alors que Magnus s'était endormi sur le canapé en pleurant, Alec, lui, n'avait pas dormi du tout. Il était resté au chevet de sa sœur toute la nuit, la tête dans les mains en se maudissant pour l'impulsivité dont il avait fait preuve. Toute la nuit, une image, une seule, revenait sans cesse dans sa tête : celle de Magnus tenant sa joue, choqué et les yeux pleins de larmes après la gifle et les horribles choses qu'il lui avait balancés à la figure.

-Alec…

Il releva la tête et rencontra les yeux inquiets de Jace.

-Va te reposer s'il te plaît, tu es épuisé ça se voit.

-Je l'ai giflé, Jace.

-Je sais… Je… Plusieurs personnes vous ont vu.

Et ça c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Des commérages tournaient déjà sûrement en boucle dans toute l'Institut où tout le monde se foutait sûrement de la gueule du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, se faisant remballer par un des leurs. Il ne supportait pas ça.

-Ne fais pas attention à eux Alec, va te coucher, remet ton esprit au clair… Vous allez pas tout flanquer à terre maintenant hein ? Vous avez vécu tellement de choses en deux ans, ça va s'arranger t'inquiète.

Alec ne prenait pas la peine de répondre car lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il en était à présent. Il suivit juste donc le conseil de son parabataï et prit la direction de sa chambre pour essayer de récupérer quelques heures de sommeil. A peine sa porte refermé, il vit qu'il avait un message de feu sur son bureau. Le cœur d'Alec battit à tout rompre quand il reconnut l'écriture de patte de mouche de Magnus :

 _Alexander,_

 _Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette lettre ou si tu décideras de la déchirer mais dans tous les cas, je veux te présenter mes plus sincères excuses. Tu as tous les droits de m'en vouloir pour cette minable erreur que j'ai commise et qui a presque coûté la vie aux gens que tu aimes le plus au monde… Je suis désolé car moi-même je t'aime et te perdre est une idée qui m'est inconcevable. Cette gifle était amplement méritée. Et je suppose qu'elle marque la fin de notre relation mais encore une fois je comprends ta décision, tu dois sûrement en avoir marre d'un crétin comme moi… Je veux juste terminer cette lettre en disant que je t'aime Alexander Gideon Lightwood et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es le dernier et celui que j'ai le plus aimé de toute ma vie. Il n'y aura pas d'autres après toi. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que je reprenne mon ancienne vie où je ne m'attachais à personne. L'amour n'est définitivement pas pour moi._

 _Aku cinta kamu_

 _M.B._

Les mains d'Alec tremblaient tellement qu'il en lâcha la lettre. Il se maudissait encore plus qu'avant cette lecture. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait lui-même fait fuir l'amour de sa vie, celui avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie, et l'avait giflé. C'était ce qu'Alec regrettait le plus : il avait toujours juré qu'il étriperait le quelconque enfoiré qui oserait poser la main sur son homme mais Alec lui-même avait commis l'irréparable.

Le brun commença silencieusement à pleurer en se traitant de tous les noms. Comment allait-il vivre sans Magnus ? Il… Non. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait juste pas. Tant pis s'il devait se mettre à genoux pour ça mais Magnus devait le pardonner ! Il n'allait pas renoncer aussi vite à l'amour de sa vie. Encore fallait-il qu'il sache où il était parti.

* * *

-RAPH' ! Diantre mais tu as complètement perdu la tête ou quoi ?! Criait Catarina à travers les fortes basses de la musique.

Elle regrettait déjà d'être venue. Et pour cause, Magnus buvait cul sec tous les verres qu'il commandait et était actuellement en train de danser debout sur le bar, acclamé et sifflé par des terrestres en chaleur. Raphaël lui, était assis sur sa banquette VIP en train de parler avec beau blond qui s'éloigna quand la sorcière arriva en furie.

-Cat' tu viens de me casser mon coup, là.

-Arrête de faire l'innocent je sais que c'est toi qui a demandé au DJ de passer du Beyoncé !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ?! Tu sais que quand Magnus est ivre et qu'une de ses chansons passent il se transforme littéralement en strip teaser.

-Tiens j'y pense on devrait lui offrir des billets de concert pour aller la voir non ? Elle fait une nouvelle tournée.

-Toi et lui m'auriez vraiment tout fait, râla-t-elle. Pourquoi tu le laisses faire ça ? Tu crois vraiment que l'enivrer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus marcher soit la bonne solution ? Que ça va régler tous ses problèmes ?

-Non mais en attendant il a besoin d'oublier un peu tout ça. Ce néphilim l'a complètement détruit.

Sur ce point, Catarina ne pouvait être que d'accord avec le vampire. Tessa surgit soudain de la foule dansante, essouflée.

-Rien à faire il ne veut pas descendre de ce maudit bar.

-Laisse le un peu oublier, soupira Catarina.

* * *

Alec avait fouillé tous les endroits où il aurait pu trouver Magnus mais rien à faire, il avait complètement disparu de Brooklyn. Il voulut appeler Catarina ou un autre ami proche du sorcier mais réalisa qu'il n'avait pas leurs numéros. Alors il opta pour une autre solution et composa à la place, le numéro de l'autre seule créature obscure qu'il connaissait.

-Allô Simon ? Est-ce que par hasard tu saurais-

-Au Santanico, le coupa le vampire.

-Quoi ?

-C'est une boîte de nuit sur la 17ième où Raphaël va parfois. Magnus est sûrement là-bas avec lui.

-Je te revaudrais ça, merci Simon, soupira Alec de soulagement en raccrochant.

Il se mit à courir en pleine rue, déterminé à retrouver Magnus. Quand il arriva enfin devant la fameuse discothèque, il chercha des yeux les cheveux en épi pailletés de son amour mais ne les trouva pas. Il ne restait plus que le carré VIP en haut de la boîte qu'il décida tout de même d'aller vérifier.

Et il aurait préféré ne jamais voir ce qu'il voyait : Magnus était bien là mais dansait sur un bar, visiblement saoul et torse nu. Alec serra les poings et les dents parce que ce spectacle semblait plaire à d'autres hommes le reluquant sans gêne, le sifflant comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire catin. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Raphaël, Tessa et Catarina sur la banquette VIP. Et le vampire l'avait visiblement remarqué puisqu'il se leva d'un bond et lui asséna un coup de poing dans le nez, très en colère.

-Raph' arrête ça ! Criaient Catarina et Tessa en le retenant chacune d'un bras.

\- _Tu hijo de puta !_ T'as vu ce que t'as fait, dans quel état tu l'as mis ?!

-Je-J'ai jamais voulu ça…

Le coup de Raphaël avait sûrement été fort puisqu'une bosse commençait déjà à apparaître au nez d'Alec.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Alec ? Demanda calmement Catarina, bien qu'elle retenait aussi sa propre colère.

-J'ai fait une erreur…

-Waouh t'as deviné tout seul Sherlock ?

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait peiné au point de danser sur un bar ! S'énerva le néphilim à son tour.

-Pauvre naïf, regarde le d'un peu plus près !

Alec fronça les yeux mais en regardant un peu mieux le sorcier, il se rendit compte que Raphaël avait raison : malgré sa chemise ouverte, son cuba libre à la main et le fait qu'il dansait sans s'arrêter, le visage de Magnus était fermé et ses yeux rouge sang. Le cœur d'Alec se serra quand il réalisa qu'il avait fait pleurer Magnus.

-Il est pire que quand Camille lui a brisé le cœur. C'est de _ta faute,_ shadowhunter.

Raphaël se détourna vers le bar pour commander un Bloody Mary dans l'espoir que ça le calme et Catarina l'accompagna. Seule Tessa resta quelques minutes auprès d'Alec qui regardait tristement l'ivresse de son amant.

-Va le chercher, récupère-le.

-Tu ne me détestes pas ?

-Un peu pour avoir blessé mon ami. Mais je sais ce que c'est d'aimer, surtout un chasseur d'ombres. C'est dur et parfois éprouvant. Mais je ne perds pas espoir pour vous deux, Magnus n'a jamais regardé personne comme il te regarde…

Tessa finit par aller rejoindre ses amis et Alec continuait de regarder Magnus avec un air coupable. Mais c'était décidé, il ne pouvait le laisser comme ça à la vue et à la merci de tous ses porcs qui bavaient devant lui. Il s'approcha du bar et une fois devant, il tira d'un coup sec la jambe de Magnus qui lâcha un cri de surprise et son cocktail par la même occasion. Alec le rattrapa grâce à ses réflexes de combattant et Magnus hoqueta en le regardant avec des grands yeux.

-Salut toi on se connaît ? T'es mignoooon.

«Il ne me reconnaît même pas » pensa tristement Alec. Il allait partir quand un terrestre se plaça devant lui :

-Mec t'abuses j'allais l'emmener vite fait aux chiottes avec moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

L'homme riait mais Alec lui, beaucoup moins, au contraire il tremblait de rage. Et malgré le sorcier dans ses bras, il parvint à tirer le terrestre par le col avec le moins de douceur possible.

-Tu le touches, tu le regardes ou tu ne fais même que penser à lui encore une fois et je te tue de mes propres mains c'est clair ? DISPARAIS !

L'homme, effrayé, s'enfuit et le reste de la foule se sépara en deux, réalisant qu'il ne valait mieux pas provoquer le jeune homme. Alec sortit rapidement de la boîte de nuit mais fut stoppé par Tessa :

-Attends !

Elle créa un portail et il la remercia du regard.

-Prends soin de lui, entendit-il avant de traverser le portail.

* * *

Le lendemain quand Magnus se réveilla, il connut la pire gueule de bois de sa longue existence. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première et il pensait avoir connu la pire au Pérou. Sa bouche était pâteuse d'avoir autant bu, ses cheveux étaient en pétard et avait encore les paillettes de la veille. Il constata par contre qu'il était démaquillé et dans son pyjama de soie préféré.

En plus d'avoir l'impression qu'un festival de métal se jouait dans sa tête, Magnus ne se rappelait pas de la moitié de sa soirée ou de comment il était arrivé dans son lit. Il soupira, fatigué et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un grand verre d'eau et un doliprane qu'il avala d'un seul coup. Il entra dans son salon et se figea : son living était toujours saccagé mais on dirait que quelqu'un avait essayé de réparer ses dégâts et avait un peu rangé.

Et l'identité de ce quelqu'un était Alec. Alec qui était sur son canapé, en train de dormir profondément.

Le cœur de Magnus tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se rappelait tout doucement que c'étaient ses amis qui l'avaient emmené dans son bar à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Alexan- Alec. Le sorcier resta figé comme une statue tout en observant l'adonis vivant qui dormait dans son canapé, pourtant peu confortable. Quelques images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire : C'était Alec, qui l'avait ramené ici, en toute sécurité.

Le chasseur d'ombres, même dans son sommeil, gardait ses instincts aiguisés car il sentit qu'un regard était posé sur lui. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se redressa, prêt à attaquer un potentiel ennemi avant de réaliser que ce n'était que Magnus. Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa droit comme un i.

-M-Magnus je…

Le sorcier avait toujours un regard de biche pris entre deux fards et esquissa un pas en arrière. Alec fut peiné en réalisant pourquoi.

-N-Non s'il te plaît n'ait pas peur de moi je- je ne te ferais rien… Magnus…

Mais Magnus resta à distance, tétanisé et définitivement pas prêt à affronter Alec maintenant. Lui qui pensait ne plus avoir de larmes, il se retenait plus que tout devant le chasseur.

Alec quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui qui s'était préparé des mots la veille pour le supplier de le pardonner, tout s'était volatilisé et il se retrouvait sans mots devant le plus bel homme qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Hier soir, en couchant Magnus, en le dévêtant de ses vêtements, il s'était demandé comme il avait osé repousser un homme pareil. Et maintenant encore, Magnus était devant lui, torse nu dans son pyjama de soie, dépourvu de tout maquillage et plus beau que jamais mais pourtant ses bras étaient croisés devant sa poitrine comme s'il essayait de se protéger.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Alec, murmura-t-il finalement d'une voix cassée.

Alec ne savait pas ce qui faisait le plus mal : le fait que Magnus lui demande de partir ou le fait qu'il ne l'appelle pas tendrement Alexander comme à son habitude.

-C'est ici chez moi… Avec toi…

Magnus se retourna, dos au shadowhunter qui perçut le corps de son amour trembler. Il se rapprocha doucement, ne voulant pas effrayer Magnus plus qu'il ne l'était.

-Tu m'as giflé Alec, pleurait silencieusement le sorcier.

-Je suis tellement désolé… Mon amour, si tu savais… Je ne voulais pas, je…

Alec essayait de retenir ses larmes, il devait les retenir, être fort pour avoir une chance que le sorcier le pardonne.

-J'étais inquiet pour Izzy mais ce que j'ai fait est injustifiable, inqualifiable… J'étais en colère contre moi-même alors inconsciemment je cherchais un coupable. Quand je t'ai… giflé, quand tu es parti, quand j'ai vu ton regard, j'ai tout de suite su que j'avais fait la pire erreur de ma vie. Tu _es_ ma vie, Magnus.

Magnus lui refit enfin face, des larmes perlant toujours ses joues mais il n'avait plus vraiment l'air d'avoir peur de l'archer, car ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres. Doucement, Alec prit sa main qu'il serra contre son cœur avant d'embrasser chaque doigt.

-Ta lettre mon cœur… Quand je l'ai lu j'ai juste cru mourir. Comme ça, d'un coup. Pour moi aussi tu es le _bon_ , Magnus, le seul… Et t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre, te voir danser devant tous ces hommes hier qui te voulaient toi… Ca m'a rendu malade.

Magnus ne répondit pas et Alec se dit qu'il était sûrement trop tard, que le mal était fait et que Magnus ne pourrait pas le pardonner. Il baissa la tête et relâcha la main de son amour, s'apprêtant à se rhabiller et partir. Mais alors qu'il reprenait ses affaires, il sentit la poigne de Magnus le retourner de nouveau et le sorcier se jeta dans ses bras.

Alec lui rendit tout de suite son étreinte et le serra encore plus contre son torse. Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, si Magnus le pardonnait, si c'était juste un câlin d'adieu…

Mais il eut bientôt sa réponse quand Magnus chuchota à son oreille :

-Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi… Pardon, pardon pour tout…

-Alexander, je… J'ai eu tellement mal, tu sais. Mais c'est ma faute, si je t'avais laissé partir, Isabelle ne serait pas blessée.

-Je sais, je sais mais tout va bien maintenant… Je suis tellement désolé si tu savais…

-Alors tu… Tu ne le pensais pas ? Tout ce que tu as dit…

-Non ! Tu es loin d'être égoïste, tu es la personne la plus altruiste que je connaisse et le seul crétin ici, c'est moi pour avoir osé te cracher ça à la figure.

Un silence, presque confortable s'installa où Magnus ferma les yeux, la tête dans le cou de son petit-ami.

-Alexander… _Ne me laisse plus jamais partir_ , d'accord ?

-Je ne sais pas vivre sans toi, de toute façon.

Magnus sourit, pour la première fois depuis deux jours et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec qui soupira de soulagement en prolongeant le baiser. Tous deux frissonnèrent en sentant leurs langues rentrer en contact mais ils brisèrent cet instant pour reprendre leur souffle. Alec souleva le sorcier dans ses bras, faisant rire celui-ci de surprise car il adorait la force qu'avait Alec, il se sentait tellement en sécurité avec ce grand shadowhunter de presque deux mètres qui s'avérait être à lui.

* * *

Pendant un mois, Alec a insisté pour se faire pardonner totalement en invitant son bien-aimé à dîner plusieurs fois, en lui faisant des déjeuners au lit... C'est comme s'ils recommençaient leur histoire du début avec tous ces rendez-vous et ces petits gestes, pour effacer ce mauvais souvenir qui a failli détruire leur relation.

Ils avaient pratiquement joué le jeu jusqu'au bout puisqu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensembles une seule fois. C'est seulement au bout du troisième rendez-vous qu'avait organisé Alec, que les deux étaient retournés au loft du sorcier et qu'Alec avait fait tendrement l'amour au sorcier, en lui murmurant à quel point il était beau et qu'il l'aimait. Toutes les insécurités qui avaient enavhi Magnus au moment de la gifle avaient disparus d'un seul coup. Leur relation avait été fragilisée mais elle était aussi devenue plus forte, plus solide.

… bien que Raphaël ait précisé qu'il casserait plus que le nez d'Alec si ce dernier faisait encore un seul faux pas.

FIN.


	6. Girls just wanna have fun (Malec & ?)

_Isabelle avait raison : elle disait toujours tout à son grand frère et lui préférait garder les choses pour lui. Mais cette fois, Alec a bien l'impression qu'Izzy lui cache quelque chose... (Malec + SURPRISE !)_

-Crois-tu que je devrais porter l'écharpe noire ou la mauve Alexander ? Alexander ? Aleeeeec ?

-Hein ? Désolé, tu disais ?

Magnus soupira et lança ses deux écharpes au hasard dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son amant.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es dans la lune depuis ce matin.

-Rien c'est juste moi, ça va aller.

-Alexander, murmura Magnus en soulevant son menton pour affronter son regard. Tu as peut-être réussi à berner tout le monde pendant des années quand ils te demandent si ça va, mais à moi ne me mens pas… S'il te plaît…

Alec finit par lui hocher de la tête et même s'il ne l'avouera pas de suite, il était reconnaissant envers Magnus pour la patience et la douceur dont il faisait toujours preuve avec lui. Alec se sentait chanceux d'avoir un homme pareil pour lui et se dit qu'il pouvait se confier au sorcier.

-C'est… Isabelle. Elle me cache quelque chose.

-Et c'est grave tu crois ?

-Non justement, et c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne me dit rien. On dirait qu'elle est plus heureuse que d'habitude mais sans vraiment l'être, et elle est souvent dans la lune. J'ai même failli la blesser avec un poignard séraphique quand on s'entraînait hier tellement elle était distraite !

-Mmmh, je vois.

-Et puis… D'habitude elle me dit toujours tout, admit finalement Alec en faisant une moue qui fit rire Magnus.

-Moh le grand frère est vexé que sa petite sœur chérie ne lui parle plus.

-C'est pas drôle, dit-il en roulant des yeux. J'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas d'ennuis c'est tout.

-Si tu veux mon avis, c'est loin d'être le cas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? D'après toi, elle a quoi ?

-Plus heureuse que d'habitude tu me dis ? Et souvent dans la lune ? Ca parait clair pourtant.

Alec fronça les sourcils, ne sachant toujours pas où il voulait en venir et Magnus devait avouer que ce côté innocent qu'avait Alec était aussi amusant qu'adorable. Il pourrait le mener à la baguette encore longtemps ainsi.

-Mais dis-moi !

-Alexander, ta sœur est amoureuse tout simplement.

Et bizarrement, ça eut l'air de choquer le jeune homme qui se mit presque à rire.

-Amoureuse ? Non tu dois te tromper, Isabelle n'a jamais vraiment eu de sentiments amoureux envers quelqu'un.

-Pourtant, elle a… Comment dire… Fréquenté beaucoup de garçons. Bien que ce ne soit pas une critique, je suis mal placé pour juger.

-Oh elle n'est plus une sainte depuis longtemps, tu peux le dire. Mais… Izzy, amoureuse, je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment vu ça.

-Crois en mon expérience Alec, quand quelqu'un est dans la lune c'est souvent à cause de quelqu'un. Et quand on pense beaucoup à quelqu'un, c'est qu'on considère la personne comme importante et comme plus qu'une relation d'un soir.

* * *

Après cette discussion, Alec a longtemps mijoté ce que Magnus lui avait dit, tout en continuant d'observer l'attitude de sa sœur. Bon, peut-être qu'elle était amoureuse, oui. Mais de qui ? C'était peut-être quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? Il avait essayé de soutirer des informations à Jace mais celui-ci faisait plus attention à Clary qu'autre chose ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment frères et sœurs, ils étaient devenus pire que des lapins. Mais Alec ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir, il était pareil avec Magnus. Il esquissa un sourire en repensant à son homme, mais secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur le vrai problème : Isabelle. Elle revenait justement de son entraînement, toujours accompagnée de son fouet.

-Hey.

-Hey big bro', dit-elle d'un ton las qu'Alec interpréta comme plus que de la fatigue.

-Ca va pas ?

-Si, en pleine forme.

-Sûre ? T'as l'air… Extenuée

-Mmh… Nuit agitée, on va dire.

-Explique ?

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, surprise.

-Tu veux les détails de mes nuits maintenant ? C'est nouveau !

-Tu es ma petite sœur, c'est normal que je m'intéresse.

-Et toi avec Magnus ? Comment se passent vos nuits ? Sourit-elle narquoisement, ce qui fit rougir Alec. Cependant, il tiqua à sa réplique.

-Donc tu vois quelqu'un !

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Alec vit Isabelle rougir, à son tour.

-Hum… J'te laisse, j'ai promis à Simon d'aller le voir au Dumort ! Dit-elle précipitamment.

-Mais-

-Bye frangin !

La jeune fille disparut rapidement, aussi vite qu'avec une rune de vitesse. « Mon dieu, Magnus avait raison ! » se dit-il mentalement. Mais pour vouloir le cacher à ce point, c'est qu'Alec connaît sûrement la personne en particulier… Puis, ça lui sauta aux yeux : Simon. C'est pour ça qu'elle allait souvent le voir au Dumort ?

Alec médita longtemps sur cette pensée : Isabelle était la seule à vraiment tolérer Simon au début, elle le trouvait « mignon » selon ses dires, et lui bien sûr était sous le charme de la beauté qu'était sa sœur. Mais s'étaient-ils vraiment rapprochés à ce point ? Si c'était le cas, Alec devait avouer que Simon n'était pas si terrible, juste trop bavard et geek à souhait. Mais il admirait la loyauté que ce dernier portait envers Clary, qui lui rappelait celle qu'il avait envers Jace. S'il n'était pas un vampire, ils feraient même de très bons parabataïs…

Il fut interrompu de ses pensées par sa sonnerie de téléphone. C'était Magnus. A peine décrocha-t-il que Magnus s'exclama tel un enfant :

-Soirée chez le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ce soir !

-Quoi ? Mais on a déjà fêté le retour de Jace l'autre jour.

-Ce n'est pas pour le Golden Boy cette fois, c'est pour ta sœur puisque tu es inquiet pour elle, il faut bien lui remonter le moral.

-Magnus, soupira Alec.

-Tututu, pas de refus autorisé ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ces fêtes mais ta sœur, elle, oui ! Vous êtes tous invités, à ce soir mon ange !

Magnus avait déjà raccroché, laissant son petit-ami ennuyé et amusé à la fois. Qui était-il pour empêcher Magnus Bane d'organiser une fête ?

* * *

L'appartement de Magnus était bondé de gens dont Alec ne connaissait même pas la moitié. Et pour cause, il y avait tellement de gens qu'Alec avait perdu de vue le sorcier, sûrement en train de se servir un verre quelque part. Il aperçut Clary et Jace en train de se rouler des pelles dans le canapé et bientôt il vit sa petite sœur, robe noire avec talons assortis et son rouge à lèvres rouge (sa marque de fabrique), danser sur une table basse toujours avec autant de grâce.

-Tu comptes danser toute la nuit ? Lui demanda-t-il d'en bas de la table.

-Peut-être ! Pourquoi, déjà fatigué ? Magnus t'a laissé dans ton coin ?

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle.

-Qui te dit que je me donne en spectacle ?

-Tu es sur une table en train de danser devant pleins de mecs en chaleur Izzy, dit-il en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Elle finit par descendre et chuchota à l'oreille de son frère : « Qui te dit que je ne danse pas pour quelqu'un en particulier ? ». Elle partit sans oublier de se prendre un autre verre et bientôt, Alec la perdit de vue. Ce qu'elle avait dit le travaillait de nouveau les méninges, mais il n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper parce qu'un bras le tira et le colla à un torse, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Enfin je te retrouve, lui chuchota le sorcier de sa vie.

A ça, Alec ne put empêcher un sourire de naître à ses lèvres et bientôt, il en oublia Isabelle. Isabelle qui s'était volatilisé dans une des chambres avec _quelqu'un_.

Une heure plus tard, le loft était toujours aussi bondé si pas plus, la musique résonnait au point que tout Brooklyn l'entendait sûrement, et l'alcool coulait toujours autant à flot. La seule différence était qu'Alec avait complètement oublié sa sœur car… Comment se concentrer quand Magnus Bane était à califourchon sur ses genoux et l'embrassait comme s'ils allaient mourir demain.

-Trouvez-vous une chambre ! Rit Jace, à travers la musique, alors que lui et Clary étaient dans la même position, deux canapés plus loin il y a 10 minutes.

-Pour la première fois tu as eu une bonne idée, Blondie ! Lança Magnus en se relevant

Il agrippa Alec par la main, les deux, bien décidés à finir ce qu'ils avaient commencés.

-Mmh, c'est bien toi qui avait dit que cette fête n'était pas une bonne idée, si mes souvenirs sont bons, murmura Magnus à l'oreille de son amant.

Alec refoula un frisson quand Magnus se mit à mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Il poussa la porte du couloir qui était leur chambre. Mais… Disons que la chambre en question était déjà occupée.

Par Isabelle qui embrassait férocement _Lydia,_ tout en enlevant sa robe.

-Par l'Ange ! S'écria Alec ce qui stoppa net, les deux jeunes filles.

-A-Alec, sors d'ici ! Répondit Isabelle, en se rhabillant.

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, ne cessait de répéter l'aîné.

Magnus, qui lui aussi avait tout vu, referma la porte de sa propre chambre.

-Alexander, respire, ce n'est rien de très alarmant.

-Mais, m-mais, Magnus ! C'est ma sœur ! Avec Lydia ! Avec mon ex-fiancée !

-Il est vrai que c'est inattendu.

-Inattendu ? C'est dingue, tu veux dire !

-Écoute le mieux c'est qu'on aille prendre l'air pour… oublier ces images. Je sais que tu es choqué mais je pense surtout que toi et ta sœur devez parler.

-Je ne saurais pas trop quoi lui dire. Je ne lui en veux même pas, c'est juste que… Je suis surpris. C'était la dernière personne à qui je m'attendais, quand tu m'as dit qu'Isabelle pourrait être amoureuse.

-Mon ange, soupira Magnus, en posant une main sur sa joue. De ce que j'ai compris, ta sœur était la seule personne au courant de ton attirance pour les hommes, et elle t'a toujours accepté. Quoiqu'il se passe entre elle et Lydia, soutient-la autant que tu le peux.

Alec acquiesça, totalement d'accord. Le choc étant passé, il attendrait de pouvoir parler avec Izzy.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Isabelle était assise sur le toit, se laissant distraire par la vue new-yorkaise. La musique de la fête résonnait toujours et il devait être dans les alentours d'une heure du matin.

Elle était perdue. Complètement, même. La cadette des Lightwood avait toujours l'air débordante de confiance, forte, intrépide. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ressentait un grand vide et avait plusieurs moments de solitude.

-Et bah alors, tu veux te transformer en glaçon ? Dit une voix, annonçant un nouveau venu.

Elle sentit une veste se poser sur ses épaules dénudées, se rendant compte qu'elle tremblait presque de froid.

-Merci Simon, sourit-elle alors qu'il s'assit à ses côtés.

-De rien, j'ai toujours voulu faire ça tu sais, mettre ma veste sur les épaules d'une jolie fille, en mode gentleman !

Cela suffit à faire rire Izzy, qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Alec vient de nous surprendre.

-Oh ! Surprendre, dans le genre…

-Ouais. Dans leur chambre à lui et Magnus.

-Non, tu déconnes ? Éclata-t-il de rire mais cessa en voyant qu'Izzy n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Désolé… Mais, alors, il l'a mal pris ?

-Il était surpris ça c'est sûr, soupira-t-elle. Simon, je sais qu'on en a déjà parlés tous les deux, mais j'ai peur... Je sais plus où j'en suis, et j'ai l'impression de faire du mal à Lydia en même temps.

-Isabelle, c'est de ton frère dont on parle là. C'est certain qu'il va t'accepter, vous êtes dans le même sac. Tu as bien vu toi aussi, comment il s'est jeté sur Magnus au mariage ? J'en ai encore des frissons, ils étaient tellement mignons ! Et il se fichait du regard des autres, il a juste enfin fait ce qu'il voulait au fond de lui. J'aurais aimé faire ça moi aussi… Avec Raphaël.

-Au moins, maintenant vous êtes ensembles, c'est juste que c'est Raphaël qui fait le premier pas. Est-ce que tu l'as dit à Clary, d'ailleurs ?

-Non pas encore… Mais je crois que c'est le moment, il faut qu'elle sache, dit-il en se levant.

-Quoi, maintenant ?

-Oui, je te laisse, surtout que je sens Alec monter les escaliers jusqu'ici. Enfin, pas qu'il sente mauvais ou une odeur particulière hein ! Juste, tu sais, les instincts de vampire !

Izzy rit à nouveau et Simon passa la porte, la laissant de nouveau seule dans ses pensées. Elle ne fut cependant pas seule très longtemps car la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Alec. Le jeune homme resta figé au milieu du toit, durant un moment, pensif. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu la meilleure des réactions tout à l'heure mais cette situation était tellement… Imprévisible. Et attendez que Jace soit au courant de tout ça.

-Tu comptes rester là en statue encore longtemps ? Demanda finalement sa sœur, toujours dos à lui.

Alec sursauta de surprise, ayant presque oublié où il était, avec qui et pourquoi. Il expira longuement avant d'aller s'asseoir auprès d'Izzy. Celle-ci gardait la tête fixée sur l'horizon, tenant fermement de ses poings la veste de Simon, toujours sur ses épaules.

-Alors… Lydia ?

-C'est compliqué.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de t'en parler, Alec, répondit-elle, irritée.

-Pourquoi ? D'habitude, tu me dis toujours tout.

-Et ce n'est pas réciproque à ce que je sache !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il, confus.

Isabelle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre mais se rétracta.

-Rien. Lâche l'affaire.

-Non, je veux savoir, Izzy. Que tu ne veuilles pas me parler de ce qui se passe avec Lydia, je le comprends et c'est ton choix. Mais il y a plus que ça, je le vois bien. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, que ce soit à moi, ou à Jace-

-Justement, parfois je ne peux pas ! Hurla-t-elle enfin, faisant sursauter Alec.

Les yeux d'Isabelle se remplirent de larmes, au point qu'elle craqua pour la première fois, depuis des années.

-Alec… Tu ne t'en rends toi-même jamais compte, mais ta vie, nos vies, se résument plus à Jace et toi, que Jace, toi et moi. Je le sais depuis des années, et je l'ai bien vu quand Magnus a invoqué le démon pour retrouver les souvenirs de Clary.

-Izzy… Fit Alec, sa voix se brisant petit à petit.

-L'image qui s'est imposée à moi était toi… Mais l'image de la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde, était celle de Jace.

Alec n'avait même pas réalisé que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tout comme Izzy. En faites, il y avait pleins de choses qu'il n'avait pas réalisé à propos de sa petite sœur, et qui lui tombaient dessus comme des grelons : Jace et lui étaient le duo, les parabatai respectés de l'Institut. Son frère, son meilleur ami, son pilier. Et Isabelle se sentait de côté.

Il réalisa à quel point il l'avait négligé. Il savait qu'Isabelle ne voulait même pas de parabatai, elle n'en a jamais voulu. Mais que quand elle était mal, quand elle se sentait seule, quand elle était celle qui se faisait sans cesse rabaisser par leur mère, elle avait besoin de ses frères. De ses grands frères.

-Je… Je suis tellement désolé…

Isabelle ne dit rien.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, une belle blonde était en train de pleurer devant l'immeuble où résidait le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Sûrement parce qu'elle se sentait légèrement humiliée d'avoir été surprise dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, avec une fille dont elle commençait à tomber amoureuse.

-Lydia ?

La blonde essuya ses larmes rageusement, sa fierté reprenant le dessus, à l'idée qu'on la voie dans cet état. C'était Magnus qui venait d'arriver.

-Je… Je suis désolée pour… Dans ton lit et-

Magnus esquissa un sourire discret. La gêne et les joues rouges de la jeune fille lui rappelaient parfois son Alexander. Ces deux-là auraient fait un beau couple de fleurs bleues, en fin de compte.

-Ce n'est rien, ma belle. Ton cas m'a l'air plus important. Tu veux qu'on discute un moment ?

-Je vais bien, je-je suis juste stupide.

Magnus s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc devant son immeuble, et mit un bras sur les épaules de Lydia. Ce contact réchauffait Lydia d'une part qui n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle s'était enfui du loft sans sa veste.

-Tu es loin d'être stupide, ma chère. Tu es d'ailleurs digne de tes ancêtres. Aussi intelligente qu'Henry, et une vraie meneuse comme Charlotte.

Cela suffit à remonter légèrement le moral à Lydia mais elle demeura silencieuse. Magnus ne voulait absolument pas la presser et voulait la laisser s'exprimer à son aise, si elle en avait besoin bien sûr. Lydia se dit quant à elle que se confier au sorcier pourrait l'aider. Il avait des siècles d'expérience après tout.

-Crois-tu que… Le sexe peut mener à l'amour ?

-Je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question. Cela dépend de la relation entre les deux concernés.

Lydia baissa la tête tandis que Magnus pencha la sienne sur le côté, la songeant.

-Est-ce… Ce que toi et Isabelle vivez ?

-Je… Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Plus que je ne le devrais, répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

-Et elle ?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien…

* * *

 _De retour sur le toit…_

Le silence avait envahi le toit et les deux Lightwoods pendant deux bonnes minutes. Isabelle entendait des reniflements et réalisa qu'Alec pleurait. Alec ne pleurait jamais. Alec était le grand frère protecteur, parfois orgueilleux et têtu.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Alec, essuyant ses joues. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que… Que c'était ce que tu ressentais.

Isabelle n'était toujours pas décidée à répondre. A la place, elle soupira et reporta son regard sur l'horizon. Alec, lui, cherchait ses mots. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Isabelle autant que Jace, si pas plus ! Jace était arrivé chez eux quand il avait 10 ans, il avait grandi avec Isabelle. C'était sa petite sœur, sa famille…

-Tu… Tu te rappelles de mon 16ième anniversaire ?

Alec s'attendait à ce qu'Izzy continue de l'ignorer, mais elle se retourna vers lui, surprise. Mais oui, elle se rappelait de cette journée, elle était gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle hocha donc de la tête.

-Papa et maman n'étaient même pas revenus d'Idris, continua Alec. J'étais sur les nerfs parce que je ne pouvais pas voir Max, et en plus Jace était parti en mission sans moi.

Isabelle le laissa continuer, sachant qu'est-ce qu'il allait aborder. Alec n'avait jamais vraiment pris en compte les anniversaires, les considérant comme des jours comme les autres, mais cette journée-là, quelque chose avait changé en lui et Izzy l'avait vu.

-Tu étais la seule à être restée avec moi. Et ce soir-là… On était… dans ta chambre, on lisait des magazines terrestres que tu cachais. Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit, de ce que je t'ai demandé quand j'en lisais un avec toi ?

Nouvel hochement de tête, de la part d'Isabelle. Son regard se voila tristement en regardant son frère.

-Tu m'as demandé ce que le mot « gay » signifiait.

-Exact… Et quand tu m'as répondu que c'était le fait d'aimer une personne du même sexe que le sien, j'ai… Commencé à pleurer. J'ai commencé à chouiner comme un gosse parce que je croyais que j'étais une abomination, mais que quelque part, à l'extérieur de l'Institut où on a grandi toute notre vie, des gens, des terrestres acceptaient des gens comme moi.

Le visage d'Isabelle était à nouveau inondé de larmes tandis qu'elle se rappelait à quel point Alec avait dû souffrir, à quel point il était encore mal dans sa peau avant que Magnus n'arrive…

-Tu… Tu m'as consolé de ce pas et répété que je n'étais pas une abomination, que j'étais normalet que tu m'aimerais toujours quoique les autres pensent de moi. Izzy, ne dis jamais que j'aime Jace plus que toi. Parce que c'est faux. Je serais dévasté si je dois perdre ma petite sœur.

Isabelle se jeta dans les bras de son frère, au point qu'ils auraient pu tomber du toit s'ils étaient plus près du bord.

-Pardon hermano…

-Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je sais que j'ai pas toujours été le grand frère le plus ouvert du monde, mais tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi, hein ?

-Oui… Je le sais, t'inquiète pas.

-Si tu commençais par me raconter ce qu'il se passe avec Lydia ? Parce que… Hum, l'image de vous deux dans le lit de Magnus, dans MON lit, c'était vraiment perturbant.

-Désolée pour ça, rit Isabelle en essuyant ses larmes. Mais j'espère que tu as du temps devant toi, parce que cette histoire est vraiment compliquée.

-J'ai d'abord cru que tu étais avec Simon.

-Simon ? Rit-elle aux éclats. Tu veux vraiment que Raphaël me tranche la gorge ?

-C'est quoi le rapport avec Raphaël ?

-Oh, Magnus ne t'a pas dit ? Simon et Raphaël sont ensembles depuis quelques mois.

-Tu déconnes ?!

-Non, je te jure ! Enfin bref… Me concernant, ça a commencé à la fête que Magnus a organisé pour le retour de Jace. Je m'ennuyais un peu, et cet abruti de Meliorn m'avait définitivement largué. Alors je me suis retrouvée assise au bar et Lydia était là.

Alec hocha la tête, suivant tout jusque-là.

-Elle m'a révélé que ça faisait 3 ans, ce soir-là, que son mari était décédé et qu'elle n'était pas trop d'humeur à faire la fête. Elle m'a fait de la peine… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la voir comme ça alors qu'elle est d'habitude si forte… On a beaucoup parlé, on s'est beaucoup confiées… Et hum… Disons qu'on a aussi beaucoup bu ?

-Bien sûr, soupira l'aîné en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Hey, ne me fais pas la morale, je te rappelle que c'est ton petit-ami qui les fait ces cocktails !

-Il ne t'ouvre pas la bouche de force pour que tu les boives, à ce que je sache.

-Bon, Alec, tu veux la suite de l'histoire ou pas ?

-Oui !

-Bien. On s'est vite retrouvées un peu saoules. Surtout Lydia, en faites, sourit Izzy en se rappelant de ce moment. Elle était trop mignonne parce qu'elle essayait de marcher droit avec les talons que je lui avais prêtés mais elle tanguait à chaque fois. Je l'ai tenu jusqu'à une des chambres d'amis pour qu'on s'allonge un peu après l'alcool mais… Ca a vite dérapé quand elle m'a embrassé.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de plus de détails.

-Sûr ? Parce que merde, t'as raté quelque chose en la laissant à l'autel hermano, elle a déchiré plusieurs de mes robes !

-IZZY ! Toi et Jace êtes vraiment des obsédés. Mais, attends… Donc c'est arrivé plusieurs fois ?

-C'est le principe… Le lendemain de la soirée, on s'est réveillées nues dans le même lit et elle a rougi comme une tomate en s'excusant 400 fois. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'un coup d'un soir s'est vite transformé en… Plus. Mais que du sexe. Le problème c'est que… Lydia veut plus. Et je ne suis pas contre, c'est juste que je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce que je veux, je n'ai pas envie de la faire souffrir, et puis par l'Ange, imagine la tête des parents en voyant qu'ils n'ont pas un, mais deux enfants passés de l'autre bord !

Alec éclata de rire, car effectivement, leur mère allait finir par faire une syncope. En ce qui concerne le cas d'Isabelle, il la connaissait par cœur.

-Excuse-moi, si je me trompe, mais tu as bien dit le prénom de Lydia au moins 3 fois, et à chaque fois c'était accompagné d'un sourire.

Isabelle rougit et cela accentua l'hilarité de son frère.

-Tu l'aimes bien, Izzy. Et c'est okay d'apprécier quelqu'un et la vouloir pour plus que du sexe.

-Simon m'a dit la même chose… Comme il avait vécu un peu la même chose avec Raphaël, c'est pour ça que je me confiais beaucoup à lui. Mais… Tu crois vraiment que…Ca pourrait marcher avec elle ? Elle est juste tellement… Tu sais. Belle, intelligente, une vraie leader.

\- « L'amouuur brille sous les étoiles » chantonna Alec moqueusement.

-La ferme, dit-elle en tapant l'épaule de son frère. Si j'avais su un jour que ça serait toi qui me donnerait des conseils en amour.

-En tout cas, moi je te le dis : fonce.

* * *

Et Isabelle allait foncer. Enfin, si elle arrivait à rassembler tout le courage dans ses tripes pour toquer à cette foutue porte. La soirée d'hier s'était au final bien terminée, et elle était contente d'avoir enfin tout dit à Alec. Elle était donc devant une des portes de l'Institut qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien désormais… Elle inspira profondément et toqua finalement sur le bois.

-Entrez.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fit face à une Lydia, les cheveux lâchés de leurs longues tresses et avec un peignoir recouvrant sa chemise de nuit bordeaux. Chemise de nuit beaucoup trop fine et courte aux yeux d'Isabelle qui devait s'empêcher de regarder ailleurs.

-Isabelle. On devait se… Voir ?

-Si ta question est, est-ce qu'on avait prévues une coucherie ce soir, la réponse est non, dit la jeune Lightwood pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui fit sourire la blonde.

Malgré cela, un silence un peu maladroit se fit sentir dans la pièce et aucune ne savait vraiment comment le dissiper.

-Hum… Tu a parlé à Alec ? Je veux dire après que lui et Magnus…

-Oui. Je lui ai tout dit, et il l'a bien pris.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement à propos de nous ?

-Qu'on… Prenait du bon temps ensemble ?

-Mais encore ? Dit Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel.

Isabelle expira, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit, face à une Lydia toujours debout et les bras croisés.

-Que j'avais peur. Parce que je tombais amoureuse d'une blonde ensorceleuse.

-Hey ! Je-je ne suis pas une ensorceleuse !

-Lyds', c'est tout ce que t'as retenu, vraiment ?

-Non, enfin- quoi ? Tu… Je… Nous…

-Tu comptes faire tous les pronoms ?

-Isabelle ! J'essaye de m'exprimer correctement.

-C'est pas une réussite, continua de se moquer la brune.

-T'es vraiment une calamité quand tu veux, finit par abandonner Lydia, les joues rouges de honte.

Isabelle, elle, jubilait plus qu'autre chose. D'une, parce que voir Lydia se mettre dans tous ses états confirme que ses sentiments sont réciproques. De deux, parce qu'elle était bien la seule à voir Lydia Branwell, l'envoyé sérieuse et impénétrable de l'Enclave aussi gênée et vulnérable. Et de trois… Parce que ça la rendait incroyablement adorable et attirante.

Elle s'avança vers Lydia qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et doucement, elle défit le nœud de son peignoir. La blonde frissonna en sentant la soie glisser contre sa peau, la laissant dans sa légère chemise de nuit. Isabelle avait laissé ses talons de la journée et dépassait Lydia de peu.

-Je suis peut-être une calamité… Mais je suis une calamité qui te veut _toi_.

-Ca peut se faire, murmura Lydia. Tant que tu arrives à retenir tes pulsions de temps en temps et ne plus me plaquer contre les murs de l'Institut.

-C'est arrivé qu'une fois. T'avais qu'à pas être aussi belle…

Lydia la coupa en l'embrassant. D'abord plutôt tendrement, puis plus langoureusement. La blonde la poussa sur le lit sur lequel elle atterrit en riant. Mais son rire se coupa rapidement tout comme son souffle quand Lydia souleva sa chemise de nuit et la jeta à côté du lit, la laissant en culotte et… Rien d'autre. Isabelle continuait de lorgner sur sa poitrine plutôt généreuse, tandis que Lydia se mit à califourchon sur elle. Une pensée la saisit durant un instant :

Elle n'allait pas retourner auprès des hommes de sitôt.

FIN.

Voilà pour cet os Malec/Lyzzy. Oui oui je les ship ces deux petites et je ne soutiens absolument pas cette secte qui s'appelle le Clizzy Urgh… Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la nausée. Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cet os

AVIS A LA POPULATION ET AUX LECTEURS DE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE : je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard mais pas de panique le chapitre 8 ne va pas tarder et je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de traîner autant pour le poster :3 Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour ma défense : il est assez long !

Bisous, Anne-So :D


End file.
